Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity
by MichaelCross
Summary: When Sheila and Robocop stop a Diplomat, they find themselves with a very interesting situation. Can they handle it or will they need help? Has sensual material, violence and language. Thirteenth KP/SH.
1. In Detroit and Middleton

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Author's Note: This story deals with the next to worst kind of criminal. The kind that hides behind Diplomatic Immunity to evade our laws. In my viewpoint, those that commit crimes while under Diplomatic Immunity should have their credentials revoked by lead Officers in an investigation.

If their country has a problem with it, they should keep this in mind. Their Diplomat committed a crime on our grounds and will be treated like any other criminal. If that country wants a war, they should hold this in mind as well. Their Diplomat started it by disobeying our laws just to fit their own agenda. No one is above the Law. Not even foreign Diplomats.

In Detroit and Middleton

In Detroit, Michigan, early morning, Sheila Murphy is drinking coffee in her standard-issue Crown Victoria Police Interceptor. She and her assigned Probationary Training Officer had been on the night shift and sat in one spot all night long. The PTO stepped out of the cruiser to check on one of the businesses nearby about fifteen minutes earlier. Along with making a call to her husband to check on his status as well as their daughter.

She sighs as she thinks about James and his dealing with their daughter all through the night. It has been one month since she had given birth to their daughter, Alexandra K. Murphy. Both she and James were ecstatic over their first child. During her pregnancy, Sheila decided she wanted to do more with her life. So with some academic work, and support from her family,during her last five months of pregnancy, she was able to pass the exams.

A week after she had given birth to Alexandra, she started working on getting back into shape. She regained her shape after a week of extensive working out and also because of her comet powers. She still feels run down every other day, but she merely shrugs it off, considering days like that to be off-days.

She reaches into her Uniform's sleeve pocket, brings out their daughter's picture and smiles softly at the sight. She then shivers when her cruiser's passenger door is opened by her PTO. Of course, she's very fortunate as to who it is.

She turns, smiles and asks, "How's James doing, Alex?"

Robocop turns his head, smiles and replies, "He's doing fine, Sheila, as is Alexandra. He even asked about you as well. I told him you were out here freezing your butt off out here in the Interceptor. Any action yet?"

"No, nothing yet, Commander. Hello. Looks like we have a Bandit-wannabe coming up on us, sir." The cruiser's speed gun is indicating a speed of 85 miles per hour in a 35 mile zone.

"Let's take Bandit down, Sheila." Sheila grins as she turns on the roof lights and noses the cruiser forward in time to see a Honda S2000 speeding past them.

Hitting the siren, she calls it in. "This is Unit 775 to Dispatch. Initiating traffic stop on a speeding sports car. Honda S2000, black in color. Plate number, Charlie, Alpha, Delta, 9, 1, 8. Need a profile on driver, pronto."

"Copy that, Unit 775. Will you need back-up?"

"May not be a bad idea. Will let PTO make decision."

"Dispatch, this is Beta-1. Back-up not necessary. But information on the plate would be helpful."

"10-4, Beta-1. Working on information right now."

Sheila then gets onto the P.A. and announces, "Driver, pull over. Slow down and pull to a stop." To her disgust, the driver gives her an obscene gesture. Grinning maliciously, she says, "Request permission to pit the driver, sir."

"Permission granted, Sheila. Proceed with caution. We're approaching a School Zone." In the distance, his Robovision is picking up vehicles and children at a nearby school.

Not replying, Sheila presses down on the accelerator, bringing the Interceptor to bear on the car's rear bumper. Giving it a soft, yet harsh nudge, she's able to cause the car to fishtail into a ditch. Luckily, they get the car stopped before it reaches the School Zone.

Slightly peeved yet buzzed from the adrenaline rush, Sheila opens the door and steps out, drawing her Police issue Sig-Sauer P226. Robocop follows up, drawing his Auto-9 pistol as back-up to cover Sheila with.

In a clear voice, she yells, "Driver, step out of the car with your hands up!" To her relief, the driver complies with her demand.

She sees a well-dressed man of Asian descent, possibly Chinese, exit the car, a smug smile on his face. Angry at the guy's attitude, she yells, snarling, "Wipe that smile off your face, sir! You were about to speed into a School Zone!"

"Like I care about decadent American children! I'm a Diplomat for the Chinese Consulate! I am not subject to any of your laws!"

Robocop and Sheila look at each other, unsure as to his claims. Sheila takes the initiative, turns back to him and says, "Since you don't care about our laws, we don't care if you're a Diplomat or not! Now, put your hands on your head and get on your knees!"

Seeing that the Officers are not being cowed to his will, the driver complies, saying, "You're making a big mistake, Officer. And why are you working alongside a cyborg? Such technology is obsolete."

Snarling in anger, Sheila starts increasing the pressure on her Sig's trigger. Robocop hears this and says, "Take it easy, Sheila. Remember your training."

Sheila takes a deep breath and says, "Thanks, Commander. I needed that." She then holsters her Sig and brings out her handcuffs as she walks toward the driver. She gets the handcuffs on the driver and reads him his rights when Dispatch comes back with the information.

"Unit 775, be advised that the vehicle in question is registered to Ching Juntao, Cultural Attache to the Chinese Consulate. What is the status of the driver?"

Robocop replies, "Driver is in custody. Situation is Code 4. Requesting a tow unit for vehicle to be taken to Impound Yard."

"Request approved. Contacting Chinese Consulate and State Department as per regulations. Has the driver identified himself?"

"Negative. He claims to be a Diplomat for the Chinese Consulate."

"Roger, Beta-1. State Department and Consulate personnel will be waiting upon arrival to identify the driver."

"Beta-1, copy."

The driver smiles again and says, "You seem rather new at this, Officer. Here's a tip. All Diplomats are above the law."

Sheila grins maliciously and says, "Not when it comes to the safety of innocent children." She then frowns and adds, "Like I said, wipe that smile from your face. Better yet, I'll make you a deal, tough guy. You wanna eat the tie, keep it up." She puts the driver into the back of the Interceptor and gets back into the driver's seat.

Robocop returns to the Interceptor and says, "Let's get this jerk into lock-up. If he is a Diplomat, we'll let his people decide how they want to proceed from there on out."

Quietly, Sheila says, "There's only one procedure that appeals to me, and that is the Legal System, if not the street system."

Chuckling, Robocop replies, "Come what may, you did a good job, Sheila. You saved innocent lives today. That counts for something."

Working out a kink in her neck, she says, "Yeah, I guess that's as much action as I'll be seeing today." Laughing richly, both Officers proceed to make their way to Police Headquarters. As the cruiser pulls away and drives through the School Zone, they see the first buses start pulling in as they drive by, along with cars, vans and sport utility vehicles pulling out after dropping off the children at the school. The scene was five minutes awayfrom the School Zone.

As Sheila drives, Robocop remembers the day of the judgment against OCP regarding the Class-Action Lawsuits. Since the people were disgruntled with OCP's mishandling of their city's affairs, they were allowed to regain control of the city. In the swank portion of Detroit, Delta City, they elected to return the name back to it's original state. Detroit Michigan has once again become the famous automobile production town.

The citizens selected a highly effective District Attorney to serve as Mayor in the interim until the elections could be held. Matter of fact, if the election were to be held at this time, the D.A. would win, hands down. His decisions regarding Law and Order within the city has restored peace within the community, for the most part. There are still some nuts running around, causing trouble and firing at Police Officers. So far, five Officers had lost their lives in the past month.

Sheila sighs as she recalls that day as well. She had never been so happy for her family. She was one month shy of giving birth when the decision by the court was handed down. As a result, she can proudly say that she lives in a truly famous community, happy to be living in relative obscurity.

Of course, it took her fellow Officers a while to adjust to a former heroine-gone-bad-gone-good. At the possible tongue twister, Sheila lets out a loud laugh as she drives and tells Robocop all about it. When he bursts out laughing, they can see the driver trying to cover his ears by shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not that loud, am I?"

Sheila shrugs and replies, "Either he's not used to a cyborg having a sense of humor or his ears are very sensitive." At that, Robocop shrugs and elects to laugh when they get home for the morning.

In Middleton, Colorado, Kim Stoppable is feeling nauseous. She, Ron and the others had just returned home from their vacation in L.A. All in all, their vacation was very relaxing. Scuba diving every other day with Bonnie and Hirotaka Rockwaller, making love with Ron at night every night, visiting Jesse Mach's grave with Lily and Jessica Mach before returning to Middleton and trying to pick out baby names for the next bundle of joy they hope to receive into their lives.

These days, Kim has taken to wearing more conservative clothing, breaking her crop tops out only for special occasions or when they go on road trips together. However, she can also feel her spirit dying somewhat. Lately, she's been wanting to donate the conservatives to the needy, as she wants to feel the breeze against her bare midriff more often.

Kim unpacks her lingerie and is in the process of putting it into her drawer. Suddenly, she feels another rush of nausea and rushes herself into the bathroom. She makes it to the toilet in the nick of time and proceeds to vomit right into it. When she's done, she comes up with a smile on her face and realizes one possibility.

"Time for a pregnancy test." Suddenly, she hears the front door to their house open and hears the most angelic voice. If not somewhat off-key.

"KP, I'm home!"

Smiling, Kim comes out of the bathroom and says, "Hi, Ron. How was work, honey?"

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. As long as the Sho-Da-Kah don't pop up again or any time soon, we're golden."

"Has Lily and Jessica gotten settled in yet?"

"Oh yeah. And also, our parents were selected to be foster parents for some of those girls that we helped get out of China."

"How many girls per family?"

"Three. I've always wanted siblings, but I never figured like that."

"Yeah, just like I always wanted a sister, but got the tweebs instead. I just hope they can survive them."

"Which ones? The girls or the tweebs?"

Before she can answer, she scrunches her face in thought. Giving up, she says, "I figure it's about fifty-fifty. Fifty for the girls and fifty for the tweebs." She then starts giggling as she thinks about what the tweebs would do to them.

"We better warn the girls about the tweebs, honey. Likewise for the tweebs." Ron nods in agreement and then sees something amiss.

"Kim, have you been feeling all right? You look kinda pale."

Blushing, Kim replies, "I think it's happened, Ron. We just need to verify first."

Ron nods as he wraps his arms around his wife and gives her a massive Frencher. He then sits down onto the bed, lifts her shirt to her midriff and kisses her belly. Kim runs her fingers through Ron's hair as he kisses her belly all over the place.

Giggling, she then lies her husband back down onto the bed and straddles him, a warm smile on her face. When he's comfortable, she lies down on top of him and gives him a light kiss on his lips, turning it into another passionate Frencher. With her on top of him, they start holding each other tenderly. From that point on, the young couple stay that way for the rest of the morning.


	2. At the Station and At the House

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

At the Station and At the House

When Sheila and Robocop arrive at the Station, they see two limousines there. Both with State Department flags and one has the Chinese flag on it.

Sheila groans and says, "I just had to do it. Didn't I, sir?"

Robocop turns, smiles at Sheila and replies, "No matter what, you did the right thing, Sheila. If he had gone any further with his car, he could very well have hit innocent children. As you know, in our job, we protect the innocent."

Reassured, Sheila smiles, nods and opens her door, with Robocop stepping out of his side. When he gets to her side of the Interceptor, she opens the rear door and says, "Come on out here, you mutt. We're going to Booking, where we'll fingerprint you and all that fun stuff." She then pulls the driver out of the Interceptor when she hears a wimpy sounding voice.

"Actually, you'll uncuff that man, apologize and clear out your desk, Officer."

Sheila turns around and snarls, saying, "Just what we don't need. A namby-pamby type that caters to these damn Diplomat dipshits." In front of her is a Lawyer from the State Department.

The Lawyer chuckles and asks, "Is it really fair or necessary to call me that, Officer?"

Sheila's about to snarl her answer when Robocop jumps in.

"The gentleman, as the case would be, was clocked exceeding the speed limit. Officer Murphy initiated pursuit and attempted to pull him over. When he gave her an obscene gesture, I gave her clearance to pit his vehicle. When he stepped out of the vehicle, Officer Murphy had informed him that he was speeding toward a School Zone. In turn, he said that he did not care about decadent American children."

He then turns to the still-cuffed man and says, "Our Nation's children are not decadent. What's even more, you were creating a public hazard with your reckless speeds."

The Lawyer then clears his throat and says, "That's the only bad part of Diplomatic Immunity. They kill innocent people, their children and nobody gets blamed for it. But it's the only way to maintain positive relations with our Eastern neighbors."

Thinking about what would have happened if Alexandra had been in that schoolyard, only to be mowed down by a Diplomat that doesn't care about human life, Sheila snarls again and lights up her hands. The intensity gets even worse when the Lawyer is even more callous about the potential for tragedy.

She then says, "I'm a Mother. I've been so for a month now. And guess what? I love my daughter. Do you know how many kids die because of jerks like him? I see kids with their guts spread out on the street in my sleep because of assholes like him! If it was your kid, who would you hold accountable? Yourself or the guilty party? Me? I'd choose the guilty party in a heartbeat. It's taking everything in me to not pull out my weapon and plug him silly. You as well!"

Now sweating, the Lawyer brings his collar away from his neck and he replies, "Usually, cases like that are swept under the rug. And besides, it's not like their parents can't have more children if they're young enough."

Sheila is now seeing red, her mouth seriously twisted in anger. Robocop sees this, shakes his head in pity and says, "You should have kept your mouth shut, Mr. Lawyer. There's something you should know about this Officer, other than her being a Mother now. She was also a heroine and a sidekick to a mad scientist before she went straight."

Cringing in fear, the Lawyer looks up and sees Sheila with her hands still glowing and a manic grin on her face.

She then cuts the glow andsays, "Actually, Commander, there two mad geniuses I worked with. Dr. Drakken being one of them. Of course, he wasn't really much of a genius. Sure, he had his moments. But he still lost every time. The other one was Zorpox. Now that was a genius. He threatened to hold the world hostage unless he had gotten the whole world's supply of Nacos. Unfortunately, however, he was also pretty scary. Especially when he did his laugh."

Robocop nods and says, "Let's continue this discussion inside, shall we." The others nod and Sheila proceeds to push the driver toward Booking.

When she gets there, she sees a Chinese man wearing a suit. The man then bows and says, "I am the Consul for the People's Republic of China. I understand my Attache, Ching Juntao, was involved in a near catastrophe."

Sheila snorts and replies, "Doesn't even come close, Consul. He was speeding toward a School Zone. Anyone that doesn't respect human life has no business driving like that. Or driving for that matter. I gather that he is Ching Juntao."

The Consul smiles and replies, "That he is. And what about your driving skills, Officer?"

"Murphy. Sheila Murphy. At least my skills are more precise and easier to control. I was in pursuit the whole time and he refused to pull over. He even did an obscene gesture out his window."

In Chinese, the Consul asks, "Is it true?"

Juntao replies, "No, she's lying. She pitted my car because I'm Chinese."

To both men's surprise, Sheila is fluent in Chinese and, in Chinese, she says, "Oh sure, you're a Chinese jerk that likes to speed and try to kill innocent kids. Tell the truth, you moronic asshole."

The Consul then gets angry and, in English, says, "You will learn your place, woman."

Robocop steps up, draws his Auto-9 and says, "I will not have any of my Officers talked to in that fashion. Not by anyone, let alone a Consul for another Nation. Is that understood?"

The Consul retorts, "I will speak about anyone any way I feel like. Now, I demand you release him, along with his vehicle from Impound and I can forget this whole incident."

He turns to Sheila and adds, "You can tear up that Citation you would give a speeding driver as well. Under the articles of Diplomatic Immunity, no agent of any nation can be detained once identity has been established."

Sheila growls and unlocks the handcuffs, saying, "If you don't like our laws, then get the fuck out of our country, shrimp. Otherwise, if you stick around, you'll find yourself all fucked up all over the place."

She then leans closer to Juntao and adds, "This is not over. Not by a long shot."

Juntao grins and says, "You can't even give me a speeding ticket, cyborg lover."

Sheila grins right back and says, "That's right, I love him. It's because he's my Father-in-Law."

She then scowls and says, "I can do much more and worse. On that note, get out of here and our country. You are still on United States soil as of this moment. So watch your speed from here on out."

Juntao throws his hands up in contempt of what she had just said. He and the Consul then proceed to walk out of the Station.

Sheila, still angry, asks, "What do we from here, sir?"

Robocop turns, grins and replies, "It's up to you, Sheila. Keep it clean and within the Regs. I'll get you a copy of the 'Revised Laws' specifically for dealing with shit-for-brain Diplomat dipshits."

Recalling another item, he adds, "We'll be getting a new type of body armor soon. As you know, I have to test it before I sign off on it."

Intrigued, Sheila asks, "How durable is it?"

"If it handles multiple rounds from a Cobra Assault Cannon, with only minor damage, it'll prove worthy, if not adequate."

Grinning, Sheila replies, "I can hardly wait to see it. One thing though. Who's the supplier?"

Robocop slumps his head and replies, "That is one detail I haven't been made privy to yet. I may find out when the sample arrives. In any case, I'll be recording the testing so I can send it to them. Mainly, for feedback purposes."

Grinning still, Sheila says, "Well, shift's about over. I'll go ahead and get into civvies while you do your reports. I'll take care of mine when we get home. Provided that Alexandra's not wanting to be fed, of course." Robocop instantly catches her tone and grins as well, knowing that she enjoys feeding her daughter.

Chuckling, Sheila heads to the Locker Room, unstrapping her body armor and taking off her tactical helmet along the way. The big, bulky vest is very constricting, especially for an agile lady as Sheila. One that wears one can barely move around without getting uncomfortable in the process. Once inside, she tugs on the vest, pulling it off gently, revealing a one-piece bodysuit Uniform. She glances upon the shield on her chest and smiles at the irony.

"From being a heroine, giving criminals to cops, only to start getting arrested by cops to becoming a cop, only to arrest criminals that manage to find new loopholes to escape the system." Sighing in exasperation, she pulls down on the zipper and brings down the top portion of the uniform, revealing a secondary vest. She sighs again as she thinks about how it had become mandatory.

Ever since armor-piercing rounds hit the streets, no Officer had been safe. Detroit was the worst place to be an Officer. Every criminal had armor-piercing rounds with them and the tide was swallowing the Officers. Every day, the number of Officers dead had risen.

The Commander of Robocop's time enacted a policy requiring the use of a second vest underneath the one-piece bodysuit Uniforms that the Officers wear. This measure was combined with a bulky vest on top of the Uniform. The secondary vest really chafed on everyone, causing some of them not to wear the secondary vests as mandated. That resulted in either termination from the force or death while on duty.

Sheila snorts at the self-administrated history lesson as she removes the secondary armor and checks herself, making sure there are no serious scrapes. Finding none, she grins and proceeds to remove her boots so she can peel the suit off the rest of the way.

As she does so, two female Officers walk in and one says, "Murphy, I hear you nailed a big Diplomat. But you had to let him go. Is that true?"

"Yeah, Davis. It's true."

Davis snorts incredulously as she says, "Those guys walk all over our people and our Laws. We can do nothing about it except let them go on their merry way so they can hurt more people. Just once, I'd like to hurt one of those jerks." The other Officer nods in agreement and smiles at Sheila.

Sheila catches this and asks, "What is it, Morgan?"

Morgan replies, "Rumors are flying that you and the Commander are getting to be real chummy with each other."

"I'll tell you this once, Morgan. He is my Father-in-Law, my husband is his son and our daughter is the Commander's grandchild. Is that simple enough for you?"

Not having stopped changing into her civilian clothes, Sheila frowns and says, "I'm sorry about that. It's just that the Diplomats and the rumors, it's getting on my nerves."

Morgan grins and replies, "Not to worry, Murphy. It just shows you're willing to dish it out as well." Sheila grins right back at Morgan, making her gulp in fear.

For the grin is that of 'Do it again and it's your ass'.

Sheila then gets up from the bench and walks out of the Locker Room, leaving both women shaking in fear from the former villainess turned Police Officer. Her reputation was both impressive and frightening at the same time. Once outside, she finds Robocop waiting for her in the Interceptor. By Regulations, all Patrol units are to be driven home by Officers, as they are on-call, 24/7.

The rioting in Old Detroit and everywhere else around the area had calmed down since the destruction of the BeeBee robot in the city. Sheila sighs as they pass the location of where James was held captive by the robot.

Robocop catches this and says, "James is going to be working with the crew this morning. I'm thinking some on-site Police presence would be a good idea. So, starting tomorrow, you'll be posted there, along with four other Officers. We go back on duty in six hours."

"I hear that. Every hour on duty ensures that streets will be made safe. I agree on the work-site portion, if only to keep me out of the way of the Diplomat dipshits. I don't want to be responsible for my actions if I have let the jerk go again. I was so ready to tear him apart."

"You and me both, Sheila. You and me both." The two then ride in silence the rest of the way. When they reach the house, Sheila smiles as does Robocop. "Finally, a place where everything makes sense, after a fashion."

Sheila laughs as she says, "You got that right, Dad." Robocop lets out a guffaw as they walk up the steps and Sheila opens the door. As they walk in, she yells, "Honey, we're home!"

James replies, "I'll be right there, sweetheart! Just gotta finish getting Alex changed here, but she won't quit squirming or smiling!" His tone quiets down as he starts talking nonsense to the baby. Five minutes after the exchange, James comes down and says, "Finally got it done. How do you do it, honey?"

Sheila smiles warmly and replies, "Trade secret, honey. But here's a hint. It's usually best of Mommy does it when it comes to children. It's okay if you want to join in the fun, but sometimes a woman's touch is required."

James then wraps her in an embrace and asks, "How was work today, dear?"

Sheila snorts, smirks and replies, "Let's see. Caught a speeder, guy turned out to be a Diplomat dipshit, so we had to turn him loose. What's even worse, he was speeding toward a School Zone."

James needs no further information as he digests the information. He then says, "We may need to change some rules soon. Too many Liberals out there, willing to help Diplomats that want to commit crimes and get away with it. Oh, Dad. Diana called. She wants you to call her back. I think she wants a new face for her body. If possible, a replication of her original face."

Robocop nods and says, "I think I know the proper person to consult on this matter. Ron Stoppable."

Sheila catches on and jumps in, saying, "That's right. He has that kit he made the Mad Dog head with. If he can get a size for the robot's head, he'd be able to do it." Robocop nods and proceeds to the house terminal.

He then says, "Diana." Diana Powers comes swirling out of the data port and smiles at Robocop.

"Hello, Alex. I gather you got my message." Robocop nods and she goes on. "While the new body is great, I miss seeing my face so much. Is there anyone you know that can help me?"

Robocop nods and replies, "Ron Stoppable. He has a latex mask kit. All he needs is a size for your new head. We're about to call him up and see if he can help you."

Diana smiles and says, "That'd be a great help, Alex. Thanks. Oh, congratulations on your grandbaby. You'll make a wonderful Grandfather." Giggling, she swirls back into the data port as Sheila goes to the phone and dials the Stoppable's number.

Sounding discouraged, she says, "Kimmy, Ron, it's Sheila Murphy. How'd you like to make a mask for Diana's new face? Please, call us back when you can. Bye." She hangs up and says, "Had to leave a message. They probably went grocery shopping."

She then decides it was time for another call. One that she dreads making, but feels she has to nonetheless.

"Yeah, it's Shego. We need to talk. Yes, it's about 'Drewbie'. You won't like it, but it's true. No, live contact only. I'm in Detroit, Michigan. Yes, I'll meet you at the airport in five hours, Mama Lipsky."

She hangs up the phone, sighs and says, "That was the most painful call I ever had to make. I just hope I can handle her reaction when she hears about Dr. D." Both James and Robocop nod softly and move to take their seats by her side. James then holds her as she breaks down crying.


	3. Pregnancy Test and Chinese Consulate

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Pregnancy Test and Chinese Consulate

At the time of Sheila's call, Kim and Ron are out with their children getting the weekly supplies. Kim sees the proper aisle for what she needs and says, "I'll be right back, Ron." Ron nods and she goes into the aisle. As she walks through, she mumbles, "Which one, which one?"

Frustrated, she softly says, "There're so many tests here. Best to go with the simplest one. If it's positive, we simply check with the Doctor to verify. Ah, this'll do." She grabs the one that's easiest to use and read results from.

She then strokes her belly and smiles softly, saying, "Please, let me be pregnant and let this one be a girl. I don't want Julie to be alone, even though she has her brothers."

Walking out of the aisle, she sees someone she'd rather not see.

"Well now, if it isn't the little tart that broke my Joshie-poo's heart."

"Hello, Ms. Mankey. Or is it Monkey? After all, that name does sound like monkey."

Angela Mankey prepares to swing at Kim when they hear Ron's voice.

"KP, the kids are getting restless. Oh, hello, Ms. Monkey. How's that low-life, jailbird son of yours doing?"

"He's not a low-life, you loser! The only reason he's in Jail is because he had fallen in with a bad crowd and slapped that tart's bratty cousin!"

Snarling, Kim says, "He didn't slap her, he punched her. There's a difference, you old bat. And, if anyone's the loser, it's Josh."

"Don't you dare call my son a loser, you cheap little whore!" She then takes a swing at Kim. Suddenly gasping in pain, she falls to the floor, holding her side. She then turns a nasty glare at Ron, holding his cane like a sword.

"You ever call my wife that again, I'll kill you. You even think of attacking her again, I'll do the same thing. Under the circumstances, it'd be justified and it'd be one less dumb-ass snob in the world. Is that understood? Good."

Turning his attention back to Kim and the triplets, he calmly says, "Let's go. I think we got what we came here for."

Kim giggles and replies, "And then some, my darling husband." At that, the Stoppables walk away, leaving a very angry Angela Mankey on the floor, not willing to get up until they are out of the aisle.

Once they're out of the aisle, she gets up and says, "I'm hiring an Attorney to appeal the verdict against Josh. His Defense Attorney was so incompetent, he couldn't get Josh off on a single technicality. He couldn't even get him Conjugal visits."

She looks around the aisle and her jaw drops to the floor as she stammers, "That little bitch may be pregnant? Again?" Growling in anger, she starts tearing up the aisle, throwing everything onto the floor around her. She does so until Store Security can get her restrained and in Handcuffs, courtesy of the Middleton Police Department.

The drive home is uneventful, aside from the group of Police cars heading for the store. Kim looks over at Ron and softly smiles. She then looks back at the triplets in their car seats, her smile increasing even more.

She sighs as she strokes her belly again after returning her attention to the front. Ron catches this and asks, "You okay, Kim?"

"Yeah, I'm okay Ron. Just a little upset still with Ms. Mankey/Monkey." That gets a chuckle out of Ron and a giggle out of Kim. She then goes on. "It's just that, ever since he went to Prison, his family has had more animosity toward us than our alter-egos."

Ron nods and says, "I know. I also know you picked me even though Josh wanted another chance. And why? Because I was in love with you and you were in love with me. And you know what, KP? We're still in love with each other. If Monkey's family can't accept that, then they should just kill themselves." Suddenly, Ron's beeper goes off.

He sighs and says, "Great timing, Norman." He then makes a safe turn and the family starts making it's way to Command Center.

Within five minutes, they get to the area. Reaching up to the visor upon reaching the perimeter, he presses the button and drives the Expedition through the door as it gets to above roof level. Inside, they see Jessica and Lily Mach with Norman and Jane Tuttle.

He pulls the vehicle to a halt and cuts the engine, closing the door as he does so.

Norman hears this and asks, "Where've you guys been? We've got trouble."

Kim steps out of the Expedition, Ron right with her, chuckles and says, "Believe it or not, Norman, we don't exactly hang around outside waiting for our beepers to go off. What's the sitch?"

Ignoring the remark, Norman goes on. "Just got word from Washington. Sho-Da-Kah goons are preparing to pull off operations sometime soon, somewhere in the States. I'll give you guys more details when Bonnie and Hirotaka get here."

Kim nods and says, "Hopefully that'll give me enough time to do the test. I'll be right back, Ron." She then kisses Ron and goes into the changing area.

"She possibly can't be, can she? Now of all times to be so?" Norman is flustered as Jane takes his hand into hers and places it on her belly.

She then says, "Don't forget. I am too." Norman nods and the others sit in silence.

Five minutes later, Kim's voice rings out, full of joy and life. "Oh Ron, I need you in here!" Ron shrugs and goes into the changing area.

Suddenly, they hear a joyous shout of "Boo-yah!" They then see Kim and Ron walk out, arm in arm, wearing gleeful smiles on their faces. Once they're seated, Kim starts the news.

"While it's too soon to be certain, it would appear as if we have a bun in the oven."

Ron nods and adds, "We're making an appointment to see the Doctor after the meeting's over with." Stunned into silence, Norman's eyes then start dripping tears and he lets out a smile.

He then recovers enough to say, "Looks like you'll need a bigger car, then." At that, the gathered group starts laughing.

At this point, Bonnie and Hirotaka Rockwaller enter Command Center. Once the car is stopped, Bonnie angrily steps out and slams the car door closed while Hirotaka calmly closes his.

"Norman, what's the big emergency this time? If it's the Sho-Da-Kah, just let me at them. They deserve to be hurt for interrupting our night on the town."

Norman replies, "It is, Bonnie. But first, some potentially happy news. There's going to be a new Stoppable if all goes well."

Smiling with tears in her eyes, Bonnie hugs Kim and remembers something. "My sisters and Monique sent the wedding invitations to you through me. They're getting married as well!"

Kim squeals in delight as she hugs Bonnie, with Bonnie smiling as she returns the hug, softly saying, "Congratulations, Kim."

She then looks over at Ron and says, "I don't think it'd be a good idea for her to go in as an active operative. If she is expecting, that is."

Jessica jumps in, eagerly saying, "Norman, if she is, I'd like to be assigned to drive Sand Hawk. If it meets with Kim's approval, that is." Looking over at Kim, she gets a nod from her.

Norman chuckles and says, "Looks like the Mach name drives on." At that, he lets out a massive bout of laughter, with the others joining in. Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket to see what the laughter's all about. When he's fully briefed, he nuzzles into between Kim's neck and shoulder, chittering happily.

In Detroit, at the Chinese Consulate, the Consul is having a terse discussion with Juntao.

"I told you, do not make waves here. The cyborg requires that all his Officers enforce the Speed Limit. And you had to go 'Banzai Runner' on the streets. In broad sun-up daylight, no less. I am sorely tempted to waive your Immunity myself and allow you to take your chances with the Court system here. Have you anything to say on your behalf?"

Juntao looks up, grins and replies, "Yeah. Get me all the information you can about the Policewoman that arrested me and humiliated you. After all, you may be the Consul, but I am higher than you. As long as I am here, our goals can be met." The Consul loses his fire and bows to Juntao.

As he walks away, Juntao says, "If this were Hong Kong, she'd be dead."

Within thirty minutes, Juntao has all the information he requires on Officer Sheila Gomez-Murphy. He whistles as he reads her dossier.

"Former super-heroine with Team Go. Former sidekick to the late Dr. Drakken. She then went good again when Drakken plotted to kill Ron Stoppable. Assisted in rescuing James Murphy before they married and had just given birth to their daughter, Alexandra Kimberly Murphy."

He then shakes his head as he snorts incredulously, asking, "She's a cop now? I thought they frowned on that kind of thing. Perhaps her good past along with her present was enough to override it all." He leans back and ponders how best to use the information.

Finding himself thirsty, he goes to his liquor cabinet and brings out a bottle of Cognac, along with a glass mug. Returning to the file, he reads the really important details.

"Let's see, how did she get those powers of hers? Huh, she got them when a comet struck. She's lucky she survived. Ah, she went bad after a while, finding that she liked the idea of evil more than good."

He then grins savagely as he says, "I now have the perfect blackmail material on her. Just gotta find a way to make her lose her cool." He returns to her dossier and reads on. "Main adversary during her time of evil was Kim Possible-Stoppable. See Addendum 12."

When he sees Addendum 12, he can't help a strangled, yet impressed whistle, saying, "Of all the times the two fought, Kim usually came out the victor in their fights. Now to see about the husband's name. Ron Stoppable, see Addendum 13."

Reading the Addendum, he yawns and says, "What a buffoon. Lost his pants constantly, scared half the time. Only thing he did right was be a distraction. It's a good thing 'Team Possible' faded away when that loser idiot had his knee destroyed. Now this 'Team Hawk' sounds like a worthy opponent. But there's not a whole lot of details here. Just bits and pieces."

He pours some Cognac into his glass and takes a drink. He then says, "If 'Team Hawk' comes to interfere with our plans, it shall be my great pleasure to annihilate them. In honor of Hu Chong Wang, Captain of the Police forces for Beijing."

He returns to Ron's dossier and recalls something of importance. A really juicy piece of Sho-Da-Kah history regarding Middleton. He pulls out the proper folder and nods in approval upon reading the contents.


	4. Doctor's Visit, Suit Test, Training and

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Doctor's Visit, Suit Test,Training and Arrivals

The same day, back in Middleton, Kim and Ron had left their children at the Day Care center, seeing that their parents were at work and the tweebs at school. They get back into the Expedition and drive to the Doctor's office.

As he drives, Ron says, "I hope we don't come across another quack when it's time for the ultrasound, Kim."

Kim nods and replies, "You and me both, honey. You and me both." Within minutes, they arrive at the Doctor's office and Ron fills out the paperwork while Kim starts pacing.

The receptionist then says, "Mrs. Stoppable, the Doctor will see you now. Your husband can accompany you if you wish."

Ron replies, "I'll just wait out here for when the results are ready." Kim nods in agreement with his assessment and follows the receptionist into a changing room. As he watches Kim walk into the room, Ron starts to wonder if he should have gone with her after all.

Five minutes later, Kim comes back out of the room, gives Ron a quick peck on his lips and follows the receptionist to an Examination Room. Kim then has a seat on the gurney, wishing that Ron was in there with her.

The Doctor then opens the door, comes in, smiles and says, "Hello, Kimberly. How're the triplets doing?"

"They're doing fine, Doc. I think I'm pregnant again. I took the test and it came back positive. I just want to get a second opinion, just in case."

"That's a very good thought, Kim. If you're ready, we can begin. I gather Ron's waiting right now."

Kim nods and replies, "That he is. He said he'd rather wait until the results came back. That's why I love him so much. He's my hero and my anchor. He keeps me myself, a basic average young woman that happens to be able to do anything. At the same time, I wish he wouldn't be so decent in giving me my privacy when I need it and him most."

The Doctor chuckles as he begins the examination. He takes her blood sample and has a rush done on it. Of course, Kim has the timing to have a case of morning sickness right into the sink. Meekly, she apologizes, but the Doctor waves it off, calling it a good indicator of her suspicions.

When the results come back fifteen minutes later, he says, "Okay, Kimberly. You can get dressed now. I'll give you both the results in five minutes inside my office. Okay?"

"Sure Dr. Cotner. Thanks."

Dr. Adam Cotner nods and replies, "Hey, it's the least I could do for my patients. After all, if Street Hawk and his team didn't stop that crazy-ass, drunkard quack, that guy would have made OB/GYN a bad occupation."

Kim nods, remembering the team's run in with the self-styled OB/GYN. It wasn't a pretty sight in the end. She then gets dressed and finds Ron reading a magazine, with his right leg bent.

She smiles at the lovely sight and softly nods. It didn't sound like a good idea to tell them Ron had the surgery at the time. But as long no one makes a connection between Ron and Street Hawk, they'll be in good shape.

As she walks toward him, he asks, "How'd it go, KP?"

Kim shrugs and replies, "He'll let us know in his office. Shall we go, sweetie?"

"We shall, my darling." Laughing at the corniness, Kim takes Ron's arm into hers and the couple go into the office. When they're seated, the Doctor gives them the verdict.

"Kim, Ron, I could tell you you're going to have a baby right now." Their faces slump, knowing it'd be followed with, 'But I'd be lying.' To their surprise, it's the opposite.

"And it'd be the truth. Congratulations, Ron and Kim Stoppable. You're going to be parents, again." Kim smiles in happiness while Ron gently rubs her belly, bends down and kisses it. Kim then runs her fingers through Ron's hair and toys with his cowlick.

Dr. Cotner, chuckling at the sight, then says, "You're two months along. As usual, come see me again in two months to check on the baby. I hope you're not planning to go on any missions for a while."

"Oh no, Doctor Cotner. Effective as of now, I'm going on Maternity leave from work at the High School, as is Ron." Ron nods in agreement as he brings his head up from her mid-section, a massive grin on his face.

Meanwhile, five hours later in Detroit, a plane lands from Middleton, Colorado. Bernice Lipsky gets out of the airplane and looks around for her welcoming party. She then sees a familiar-looking young woman in a Police uniform holding a placard saying, 'Mama Lipsky'.

Smiling she goes over to the Officer and says, "I'm Mama Lipsky. Are you here to take me to Shego?"

The Officer grins and says, "She's right in front of you."

"Shego, is that really you? Wow! My 'Drewbie' is friends with a Police Officer now."

Sheila grimaces and says, "Not quite. We better go. I'm running a little late. My Father-in-Law can only be so lenient when it comes to time."

Bernice, with a frown on her face, asks, "Is my 'Drewbie' in trouble again? Because of Eddie?"

Sheila frowns and says, "The Commander'll have my hide for this, but all right. Mama Lipsky, you may want to have a seat." When she's seated, Sheila explains. "I'm sure you recall the night that Dr. Drakken and his Consortium of evil was wiped out by Street Hawk and his associates."

When Bernice nods, she goes on, "Mama Lipsky, Drew was not a radio Doctor. He was Dr. Drakken. He had all kinds of plans to take over the world. He was constantly defeated by Kim Possible before she married Ron Stoppable."

In disbelief, Bernice says, "No, it can't be true. Please tell me it isn't."

Sheila nods and replies, "It's true, all of it. He only told you that he was a radio Doctor because he didn't want to disappoint you. I was his henchwoman and bodyguard. He was never much of a fighter, but he did try to succeed in his schemes."

"If you were his henchwoman, why weren't you there to keep him alive?"

"I quit because he wanted to kill Ron Stoppable. You see, he had the idea that if Ron was out of Kim's life, she wouldn't be able to stop him from taking over the world. I may have done bad things in the past, but I absolutely draw the line at murder."

Bernice, with tears in her eyes, asks, "Why wait so long to tell me?"

Sheila sighs and replies, "It was my way of softening the blow for you, Ms. Lipsky. After all, if you had been told the day after about Drew, you would have probably killed someone."

In thought, Bernice then asks, "Does anyone else know the truth about my 'Drewbie'?"

Sheila nods and replies, "Other than Kim and Ron, 'Team Hawk' has the details. You see, my memory is limited as it was wiped clean by 'Team Hawk's members. My brothers' memories as well. Along with a young girl's memory."

Her radio then squawks and she answers.

"Unit 775 here, go ahead."

"Unit 775, report to headquarters. Commander Murphy's stomping around and excited. The sample suit has arrived. Do you require back-up?"

"Negative Dispatch. Inform the Commander I'm en route, Code 2."

"10-4, Unit 775. Also, the State Department is here as well. Seems they're up in arms over the fracas this morning."

"Unit 775, roger. I'm heading in now. Set an extra place. Bringing in a visitor."

"Copy that, Unit 775."

Sheila puts away her radio and Bernice says, "The Commander must not be very pleasant if he's stomping around."

Sheila then starts chuckling and says, "You'll see why he stomps around, Mama Lipsky. Besides, I have a couple of people I want you to meet when the day's out." At that, the two women leave the Airport and get into Sheila's Interceptor.

At Headquarters, Robocop is as ecstatic as a cyborg can be. The sample armored suit had arrived five minutes ago and he is preparing a mannequin for the testing.

As he dresses the mannequin, he says, "Carl, if all goes well, you'll be intact when the testing is done." He then lets out a warped chuckle as he carries the mannequin to the indoor shooting range. Upon arrival, he puts 'Carl' on the trolley for the target and moves the mannequin into position for testing.

Soon, a crowd of Officers arrive and watch him set up the video equipment and the testing weapons. Everything from his Auto-9 all the way up to the big Magilla, the Cobra Assault Cannon. He ensures that all weapons have armor-piercing rounds in them and elects to wait until Sheila and Mama Lipsky arrive.

Sheila had informed him that she would be greeting Mama Lipsky at the Airport and would be there as soon as she could. He then shook his head and told her that he'd be with her to give her support when she told the older woman about what had happened to her son.

He then hears Sheila's voice through the door and Mama Lipsky huffing and puffing right behind her.

Next thing he knows, once she sets her sights on him, she yells, "It's a robot!"

Sheila growls and says, "No, Mama Lipsky. He's a cyborg. Part man, part machine. It's a long story. If there's one thing that he'd find offensive, it's someone calling him a robot."

Robocop then says, "Don't worry about it, Sheila. I get that a lot still. I presume that this is Ms. Lipsky."

"That she is, sir."

Robocop nods and says, "Good, in any case, you're just about in time to witness the testing. John, camera if you please." John nods and turns on the camera, nodding it's rolling the tape. "To start off, Auto-9 pistol with armor-piercing rounds." He fires nine bursts from the massive handgun, with the suit looking pristine still. "Impressive."

He then twirls it, puts it back into his thigh, picks up another weapon and says, "AK-47, loaded with armor-piercing rounds." He fires the assault rifle, emptying it's magazine in seconds.

He zooms in on the suit and nods, saying, "Glorious."

He puts it down and fires the other weapons, getting the same results, his smile getting wider with each pass.

When it gets down to the Cobra Assault Cannon, he says, "This is the big one we've been waiting for, guys. Here we go. Cobra Assault Cannon loaded with armor-piercing ammunition, ten round magazine."

Holding it waist level, he proceeds to open fire. As he fires, he starts humming, 'I've Been Working on the Railroad' and starts smiling as he does so.

Bernice covers her ears with every shot, wishing that she had asked about hearing protectors. But then she hears the strangest sound. The cyborg Commander laughing maniacally with every shot.

She turns to Sheila and yells out, "Is he all right? That's not a good sign!"

Sheila replies, "He only laughs like that when he's really excited about how things are going. And right now, he's really, really excited." The gunfire soon ends and Robocop puts the Cannon down.

He zooms in on the suit and notices some slight damage, with no penetration. "It's a pass. The new armored suit has passed rather well."

He then turns to the Officers and, with a large smile on his face, says, "I'm signing off on it. I can only order ten at a time, but I figure we'll have better armor before the month is out."

John asks, "Why such a small number at a time, Commander?"

"Other Departments have automatically started buying the new armored suits without testing the samples first. Fortunately, however, their lack of testing did not result in any Officer's deaths. They only went by the reputation that had preceded them."

Bernice then asks, "What reputation, Commander?"

"Armored suits utilized by 'Team Hawk'." At that, Bernice faints. "Oops, I think I said the wrong thing."

Sheila chuckles and says, "I think the shock about her son had finally gotten to her. She never really believed him to be a bad guy. A little screwy and misguided, perhaps. But never bad. That was until I told her all about Dr. D.'s schemes."

The other Officers nod their agreement with her assessment and elect to help carry Bernice into a nearby office. With an Officer standing watch outside the door, they allow her to recover from the news.

None of the Officers had noticed the State Department Lawyer had already left due to cold feet over what was on his mind.

Meanwhile, back in Middleton, Ron and Kim have announced their baby news. Norman is so ecstatic, he starts planning a special party for Kim for when she's about seven months along.

Bonnie and Hirotaka decide it'd be a good time for Jessica to learn driving Sand Hawk during the remainder of Kim's pregnancy. So, at that, they drive her out to the air field and start her training.

Jessica smiles when Hirotaka opens the door on Sky Baseand unstraps Sand Hawk. He then rolls it down the ramp and brings it to a stop inside the hangar still.

Meanwhile, Bonnie has Jessica follow her into the Locker Room, where they put on one-piece training suits and crash helmets, with Bonnie electing to ride with her.

While they're changing, Hirotaka sets up some targets along the tarmac. He gets them properly aligned along the tarmac, to match up with the gatling guns' turning/aiming pintle. Once done, he gets clear of the engagement zone.

As he does so, he sees both of them coming out of the Locker Room. He gives them both a nod, signaling that all is ready. Both ladies then head over to Sand Hawk, with Jessica grinning in anticipation.

Bonnie nods at this and says, "Okay, Jessica. Let's see what you've got." Jessica gets into the driver's seat and straps in, with Bonnie following suit in the passenger seat.

Jessica then starts the buggy and hits the accelerator, leaving a long smoking trail of rubber streaks as the dune buggy speeds off.

"Be very careful, Jessica. I'm not in the mood to destroy anything other than targets today! From now on, until Kim comes off of leave, your new trick will be learning to move like a snake. When you strike, you are to come up and blow your enemy to pieces."

Jessica nods and grins as she comes up on the first target. Swiveling the guns into target acquisition, she opens fire, obliterating the target.

She loses herself in the rush until she hears Bonnie yell, "We're going into the ditch!" Jessica recovers in time to avoid going in.

"This exercise will be a failure if we both die, Jessica! Keep your head. Treat this like an actual mission. Just because this is training, it doesn't mean you can enjoy it while you train. There'll be time for that later on as you reflect on it. Do you get me?"

Jessica nods and replies, "I get you, Bonnie."

Bonnie softens her voice and says, "Now, relax and stay focused. Now, show me the world, Jessica. Drive and fire as smooth as a baby's butt."

After that slight fiasco, the training session goes very well. Keeping her focus, Jessica goes through the remaining targets, destroying every single one.

As Jessica drives, Bonnie asks, "So, Jessica, how do you feel?"

Jessica contemplates the question before replying, "I don't feel anything."

"Good." On the drive back to the hangar, Bonnie starts her congratulations spiel.

"On behalf of the U.S.A., the Joint Chiefs, L.A.P.D., the Middleton Mad Dogs, the Department of Justice, Global Justice, the former 'Team Possible' and most of above all these, me, congratulations, Jessica. You have survived the first day of Sand Hawk Operation School."

When they reach the hangar, Jessica pulls the dune buggy back into Sky Base, with Bonnie spotting her. Once they get it strapped down securely, both ladies go into the Locker Room.

As they change, Jessica grins and says, "Bonnie, that was totally cool. I'd marry that thing if it was a human male."

Bonnie giggles and replies, "Better not let Kim hear you say that. She'll think you've gone cuckoo for sure. Sorry about earlier, Jessica. But, you've got to keep focused and relaxed at the same time. Very much like life, battle is very fluid. Just when you think it'll be all right, it throws you a massive curveball."

"Like when Ron got hurt and had to stop being the Mad Dog?" Bonnie nods and puts the helmets away. "But, you selected him to be Street Hawk. How much training did he go under?"

"Counting the weight training, it was mostly on the job. Of course, riding a scooter before his injury gave him some practice as well." At that, both ladies have a good laugh and exit the Locker Room.

Upon getting to Bonnie's car, they see Hirotaka finishing up cleaning up the area. When he finishes, he smoothly hops into the car with his eyebrow up.

At that, they both into the car and head back for Command Center to brief Norman and the others on her first day of training.

At the Federal Penitentiary, Josh Mankey is sitting in his cell, steamed at his current location. Suddenly, a Guard comes and says, "You got a Lawyer to see you, Mankey."

Josh nods and follows the Guard's instructions. Once the restraints are on, the Guard opens the door. Josh walks out of the cell and follows the Guard into one of the meeting rooms. He then hears a woman's voice.

"Hello, Mr. Mankey. I've been retained by your Mother. How would you like an appeal?" Josh then smiles sinisterly at the thought of freedom.


	5. At the Murphy Residence and Sheila's Mes

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

At the Murphy Residence and Sheila's Message

Later that evening, Sheila, Robocop and Bernice are heading for the Murphy residence. The shift had gone by verypeacefully, which was very rare these days.

Bernice looks around in awe of the surrounding neighborhood, saying, "I really like the way these neighborhoods look. So clean and refreshed. This is nothing like the neighborhoods I knew as a child."

Robocop nods and says, "For a time, this neighborhood was the worst on the beat. Drug pushers, prostitutes and pimps always plied their trade here. Any time a Patrol unit would sweep by, any or all of them would open fire on the Officers inside. With the Officers inside the cruiser still, no less."

"That's horrible, Commander. Aren't you worried about your family as well? Even with you being a Police Commander?"

Robocop nods and replies, "Every day, I am worried about my son and my daughter-in-law. I worry even more for my granddaughter." Bernice lets it drop at that.

She then turns her attention to Sheila and starts wondering what caused her son to go so horribly wrong in his life.

Almost as if she's reading her mind, Sheila says, "I don't really know what caused him to go off the deep end. But I do know that he cared very deeply about you. That's probably why he told you about being a radio Doctor, because he didn't want to disappoint you if you knew what his life was really like. If he had succeeded in his goals, that is."

Curious, she asks, "Did any of 'Drewbie's plans ever succeed?"

Sheila grins slightly and replies, "Almost once. It was a verynear thing, involving a rare orchid and it's pollen. He took the pollen and made a serum to make Kimmy disappear every time she blushed from embarrassment. Once again though, Ron came through for her in the clinch, saving her from disappearing completely. Drew had lost control of the hover-car when a can of B.O. spray was discharged."

"Why didn't 'Drewbie' stop Ron from getting the orchid? It would have made more sense than just watching the girl embarrass herself."

Sheila chuckles and replies, "Because Ron had a reputation as a buffoon with Dr. D. So as a result, he didn't think Ron'd be able to save her. But, that's the thing about Ron. On the outside is a goofy, awkward bumbler. The inside is a beautiful soul, both brave and determined to get the job done. He pulled Kimmy through a lot over the years and she did the same for him. Matter of fact, I even went to their wedding. That's where I met my husband."

At that, the Interceptor reaches the house. Bernice smiles at the beauty of the house, while pondering all that her 'Drewbie' had done.

Knowing her next question wouldn't be easy for her, she asks, "Just how bad was he at trying to take over the world, Sheila?"

Sheila chuckles and asks, "You got a month? It'll take me at least that long to tell you." Bernice nods and indicates her luggage.

"Oy, I should've known about that. Oh well, we have plenty of room." With that, the trio make their way inside.

Once inside, Robocop listens for James and picks him up in the kitchen. He then smiles and says, "He's in the kitchen, feeding Alexandra. Or at least trying to." Sheila giggles and goes into the kitchen.

Once inside, her giggle turns into a gasp and suddenly loud laughter. The kitchen is a mess, Alexandra is smiling and giggling while James is soaked head to toe with milk.

With tears coming out of her eyes, Sheila goes over to James and picks up a dry towel, a rare thing at the moment. She then gently brushes the towel against his face, smiling softly yet strongly amused by his attempt.

James sighs and says, "I think redesigning old buildings is less hazardous than feeding a baby." Sheila laughs out loud again as she kisses James.

She then says, "You may be right, but I wouldn't have you any other way, honey. Thanks for trying to help again. In any case, Mama Lipsky is here."

She kisses James again and adds, "Why don't you go get dried up and I'll feed Alex. I've got some stories to tell you all."

James nods and replies, "I gather you told her about the Doc." Sheila nods softly and he replies, "Tell her the funny ones first, it'll help soften the blow of the hardcore ideas."

Sheila grins, chuckles and says, "No need to worry about that. Most of my time as a villainess was pretty much a joke anyway. At least with Dr. D., there was never a dull moment. Just like life with you guys."

She then scowls and says, "Now go get changed into dry clothing, you nut. Or do I have to give you the treatment?" She's still wearing a scowl, but her eyes are holding a playful nature at the same time.

"Hmm, let's see. Dry clothing versus the treatment. I'll go with the dry clothing, for now." He then kisses her passionately before he goes to their bedroom. While he goes, Sheila giggles and locks the kitchen door.

She opens her sweater and pulls it off, revealing her bra. She then takes one side down and proceeds to nurse the little girl in her arms. As Alexandra suckles, Sheila thinks about the day of her birth.

(Flashback)

_Robocop had driven the Interceptor to the Hospital_ _at a high rate of speed. Sheila had just gotten her score on her tests and was so ecstatic, it caused her water to break. James was waiting for them upon arrival and brought out a wheelchair for her. As they wheeled her through the Hospital, James was laughing and holding Sheila's shoulder. _

_Robocop even got in on the act and said, "Baby coming through. Move or you'll be obstructing Justice." The Doctors took over and wheeled her into the Delivery Room, prohibiting James from coming inside due to his exuberance. _

_For five hours, the two Murphys waited outside in the lounge. Once the baby had come into the world, Sheila knew that this was another part of life. She asked to see Robocop and James when they had gotten the baby into her arms and the Doctors agreed. _

_During the time alone with her newborn daughter, Sheila said, "I can only hope you don't turn out to have my abilities, baby. I don't want you going through life the way I did. All alone and considered a freak." She then looked up and saw James and Robocop, wearing silly grins on their faces. _

_Softly, Robocop asked, "What's her name?" _

_Grinning, she replied, "I think I'll name her after two people that inspired me to better myself. You and Kimmy. Alexandra Kimberly Murphy." _

_Seeing James' grin, she added, "When we have a boy, we can name him after you, dear." _

_Yawning, she then said, "I don't know about you, but I could use some rest right about now." A Nurse took Alexandra from her arms and she stretched out on the bed, with James kissing her on her forehead. _

_Before she went to sleep, she heard James say, "I love you, Sheila." _

Sheila snaps back to present day and mutters, "I must have zoned out." Looking at the tiny bundle looking up at her, she grins and gently asks, "What are you looking at?"

She then kisses the infant on her forehead and brings the bra back around her breast, putting on and closing the sweater when it's done.

She puts the towel over her shoulder and proceeds to burp Alexandra. Hearing the baby expel the gas without liquid causes Sheila to grin massively. She then gets up and opens the door, seeing Mama Lipsky talking with James and Robocop in the living room.

Bernice looks up and sees Sheila holding a baby in her arms. Sheila then says, very softly, "Ms. Lipsky, meet my husband, James, and our daughter, Alexandra Kimberly Murphy."

Mama Lipsky says, just as softly, "Please, call me Bernice. She's so beautiful. It's nice to meet you, James. I'm so proud a friend of 'Drewbie's managed to survive, even though she was nowhere near where he died."

James, angered at the suggestion of Sheila's lack of courage, calmly says, "Your son wouldn't have died if he didn't plan to kill Ron Stoppable." He then says, "Neither would have Motor Ed or all the others that night."

Bernice sighs and says, "I know. It's just that I don't believe it about my 'Drewbie'. Were there any other plans by other people to take over the world?"

Sheila nods and replies, "Yeah, there were quite a few knuckleheads out there. Senor Senior Junior was one such person. He had always wanted to be a pop sensation, so he listened to songs by every band he could get his hands on. In fact, his Father even abducted one such group. As usual, Kimmy and Ron came to the rescue, only she was after Ron at the time. When all was said and done, the Seniors were in prison and Ron was basking in the glorious experience."

She then starts laughing and Robocop could tell that she is reluctant to go any further. He says, "Let's have it, Sheila. I think Ms. Lipsky could use a good laugh right about now."

Sheila nods in agreement and goes on.

"One night, while we were in prison, SSS arranged for SSJ to have a concert behind the walls. It would have been alright except for one critical point. Junior's singing. It bordered on 'Cruel and Unusual Punishment'. In fact, I think it's safe to say that's exactly what it was."

James says, "I can't believe he was really that bad. Just how bad was he exactly?"

Sheila grins, giggles and replies, "He made a canary being strangled by a cat sound better than his singing did. Every time he'd get close to Dr. D., Drew would cringe in fear. He was that scared of Junior."

Starting to laugh again, she adds, "At the end of the concert, he struck a classic Elvis pose, thinking it made him look cool. The whole gathering was silent, the only one that applauded was SSS. The next day, the population circled a petition. Either to get SSJ singing lessons or tell him to stay away from singing. A lot of them voted for the latter."

Now laughing, James says, "Now I feel bad for those in there having to be subjected to bad singing. I take it that most of them felt that all the lessons in the world couldn't help him."

Sheila nods and says, "Got that right. Of course, I opted for him to get singing lessons, but the majority had spoken. Of course, that didn't stop him from practicing whenever he could on their island."

At that, the others lean in closer so Sheila can tell them about all the other villains that Sheila came across while she was evil. Their interest is then piqued when she tells them about the mind-control chip and the moodulator chip.

At that point, Bernice felt a little more at ease about her 'Drewbie's passing and a little more at peace with his evil life.

In Middleton, Kim and Ron had just gotten home to get ready to pick up the triplets when Ron checks the messages.

When he hears the one about Diana, he says, "It'll be my masterpiece." He then goes into the bedroom and sees Kim undressing. When she gets to her bra and panties, he lets out a wolf whistle.

Blushing, Kim turns around and says, "Why don't you strip down and see if I do a wolf whistle as well, Ron."

Posing his face in thought, Ron grins and asks, "Are you sure you're ready for me to do that, KP?"

"Oh yeah. After all, I do have sexual urges still, even when I'm pregnant. Maybe I'll just suck on you today and play with you some." Grinning still, Ron strips down to nothing.

Kim, her face beaming, says, "Wow, you look like you've had something in mind, Ron."

He then walks over, puts her hand on his member and says, "Just spending time with my lovely, pregnant, sexy wife."

Kim blushes and softly says, "That'll work nicely." Without another word, she guides Ron over to their bed and starts her ministrations.

Ron is so overcome with ecstasy, he nearly forgets about the message. He remembers it and says, "Sheila called. Diana wants a new face."

Kim comes up for air, smiles and says, "If anyone can do it, you can, my love." Giggling, she says, "I know, it sounds silly. But that's what you are. My love and you always will be."

"Just like you will always be my heart, Kim." Giggling still, she goes back to her ministrations and receives a hot load into her mouth. When she swallows it, she smiles at him, with the desire to be held in her eyes.

Feeling slightly spent, Ron gets onto the bed beside Kim and drags her down with his arm.

Five minutes later, Ron sighs and says, "I'll go pick up the triplets, come back and start dinner. When we put the kids to bed, we'll fool around some more."

Kim nods in agreement as he gets his clothes back on. When he leaves the room, she puts her favorite nightgown on and covers it with a robe. As she hears the Expedition drive away, she sighs happily.

Twenty minutes later, she hears the Expedition return. She smiles deviously as the door opens and Ron grunts, bringing the triplets in with him. When he sees her, he smiles happily at his highly beautiful wife, with her returning the smile.

He then sets the children at the table and starts dinner. As the family eats, she snakes her foot over to his and rubs it against his. He returns the affection and winks. When bedtime comes, both teens put their children to bed and kisses them each goodnight.

Kim turns on the nightlight and follows Ron out of the bedroom, toward theirs. Once inside, Kim removes the robe and grins ferociously.

She then asks, "Now, where were we?" Ron grins and undresses, causing Kim to smile with joy. He then helps her remove her nightgown.

At that, the couple necks, with Ron gently squeezing her breasts. Kim then gets back onto her knees and does some more oral affection, with Ron running his fingers through her hair.

Soon, they are both feeling spent from fooling around. Ron then kisses her forehead and says, "Night, KP. I love you."

"I love you too, Ron. Good night, my darling husband." The couple then breaks out into a giggle fest over using the silly names of affection.

That night, they are sleeping soundly in each other's arms, not knowing they'll soon be involved in another crazy sitch before the week is out.


	6. Attempted Evictions and a Hostile Encoun

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Attempted Evictions and a Hostile Encounter

The next day, in Old Detroit, within the Cadillac Heights neighborhood, Nikko Lazarus is walking with her adoptive Mother, Marie. Marie had adopted Nikko after the battle with the Rehabs had ended.

She was even given tremendous support by Robocop and the former Chairman of OCP in return for his job back from Mr. Kanamitsu.

Of course, Mr. Kanamitsu wasn't quite happy with the loss of three assassin androids. So he gave the Chairman his job back on the condition that OCP keeps Cadillac Heights the way it is.

Nikko has grown into a free-spirited, independent and attractive twenty-five year old lady with a tremendous IQ. She just happened to be in Detroit on break from M.I.T. and decided to spend time with Marie.

Shortly, they arrive at Marie's apartment building when they see the impossible.

'NOTICE OF EVICTION: All occupants of this dwelling have one week to move out and find other lodgings. Fully authorized by China Sun Incorporated. Have a pleasant day.'

Marie is severely angry as she says, "They have no authority to do that! Only the local Government and the landlord have the authority to do that! Nikko, let's get inside and call Murphy. He should be informed about this."

Nikko nods her agreement and both women rush into the building, only to find their belongings out in the hallway, along with the belongings of their neighbors.

Nikko tries the lock on the door, but makes a horrid discovery.

"Marie, the lock's been changed. That notice was not on the door when we left. Someone's planning something big, that's for sure."

Marie nods and asks the biggest question to enter her still shocked mind.

"Who, and why?"

Growling, Nikko says, "I'll be right back, Marie. I'll go call Murphy. Maybe he can find something out." Marie nods as Nikko rushes out of the hallway and goes outside to a payphone.

She dials the Emergency number and says, "Get me the Detroit Police, Commander Murphy. Yeah, that's right. Robocop. Yes, I'll hold."

She waits for two minutes and smiles when she hears a familiar voice. "This is Commander Murphy. What is the situation?"

"Murphy, thank goodness you're in. It's Nikko Lazarus. We've got trouble down here at our apartment building. We're being illegally evicted by some company no one's ever heard of."

"Understood. I am on my way with another Officer."

Nikko sighs in relief and is about to thank him when she sees a group of Asian men come toward her.

"Better make it more and Code 3, Murphy. I may have trouble here."

"Roger that. Just hang tight and it'll be all right."

"Right."

Unsure of the intents of the men, Nikko hangs up the phone and decides to be as casual as she can. She shrugs and waits five minutes before speaking, in an exasperated tone.

"Do you know what's going on here? It's absolutely horrible. We're being illegally evicted here."

The men laugh and one of them says, "It is not illegal, little woman. It's within the Law. It's known as Imminent Domain."

Nikko, knowing a thing or two about the subject, says, "Usually, Imminent Domain involves a business or Government Agency wanting to buy certain property from landowners for essential projects. In return, they offer compensation to the landowners. To my knowledge, the landlord of this building has not accepted any offers."

"Nor will he ever, as he has been eliminated as opposition."

Nikko gasps as she tries to process the information.

"You mean, you killed him to keep yourselves from running into opposition?" Before she can say any further, she smiles to the sound of sirens coming their way.

She looks and, sure enough, sees a squad of five Police Interceptors coming their way, lights flashing and sirens wailing. The Officers in the lead vehicle make a beeline for the building and they stop it just short of the wall.

Nikko smiles and says, "You are so busted, creeps." Once the other cruisers come to a halt, the doors on all units open, one of them being Robocop's.

Robocop comes up and asks, "What's the problem, Nikko?"

Nikko fills him in as best as she can, pointing at the notice and telling him what the man had said. He then goes over to the door and pulls the paper off the door, scanning it.

He searches city records for such a company and finds none. He searches statewide and finally nationwide. No results. He then scans the local Court records and finds nothing recent regarding Cadillac Heights.

He crumples the paper and says, "This is an illegal document. You are hereby ordered to put the resident's belongings back into their apartments and give them their new keys. Otherwise, there'll be trouble."

One of the men, ignoring Robocop, grabs Nikko, prompting her to scream. The lady Officer with him ignites her fists and snarls. Shego has come into play.

Shego asks, "You wanna let the young lady go? Or do I have to beat you senseless to get you to do it?"

Robocop switches on his targeting grid and accesses his Auto-9.

Once the weapon is in his hand, he says, "Let the lady go, or I'll plug you silly." Selecting laughter rounds, he aims for the guy's shoulder.

The man snorts as he yells, "You haven't the guts, robot!"

Shego yells, "You're a big, strong man, aren't you? If you are, then why are you hiding behind a young lady? Come on out from behind her, you chicken!"

Snarling, the man reaches into his pocket and brings out a butterfly knife, pressing it to Nikko's neck upon opening it. This prompts her to scream in fright.

Switching to lethal, Robocop switches targets over to the man's head, before responding, "Last chance before amateur brain surgery. Let the young lady go."

Unsure of himself now, the man looks around at his friends, wearing manic and bloodthirsty glee on their faces. He then looks at the Officers, anger and concern on their faces.

He shakes his head clear when he hears Nikko saying, "If you let me go, you can live and make yourself useful for society."

The man then nods and says, "Forgive me, but I cannot." He throws her clear and knifes himself right in the neck. Nikko turns around, sees the blood and rushes to help stem the flow. But she's too late. The man's already dead.

Robocop aims his weapon at the remaining goons and says, "Dead or alive, you're coming with me." The goons look at each other, nod their heads and get onto the pavement, with their hands above their heads.

Before they can be handcuffed, they bring their arms down and flick out concealed knives. Letting out a massive yell, they leap up and charge at the Officers. Before they can get to and attack them, they are shot dead by the Officers.

Nikko is still in shock, but comes out of it enough to ask, "Is it over, or is it just beginning, Murphy?"

Robocop decides to tell her straight out this time.

"Your guess is as good as mine, Nikko. Hopefully, it's over. But, if it's beginning, we may need some help."

At that, he returns to the Interceptor, gets in and says, "Diana." Diana pops up in the driver's seat and grins.

She then says, "I've always wanted to sit behind the wheel of a Police car." She notices Robocop's grimace and winces.

"Bad time for joking, right?" Robocop slightly nods and grins. Her face brightens and she asks, "What's up, Alex?"

He replies, "Get me all the information you can about this company. The name is China Sun Incorporated. I have a feeling it's a dummy corporation, possibly used by organized crime figures overseas."

Diana nods and says, "Checking." She closes her eyes and browses through the information. She then finds something interesting and opens her eyes.

"Alex, they have an office in the Chinese Consulate right here in Detroit."

Robocop smiles and says, "Now that's very, very convenient. Who's in charge of the office?"

"All I have is one name. Ching Juntao. That's all I got regarding personnel for the corporation there, period."

She then sighs exasperatedly and asks, "To what end though? What would China want with a section of Old Detroit?"

Robocop lifts up his head and says, "Only one possibility. Land grabbing for the purpose of blockbusting. Evict people from their homes without authorization from local authorities or a Judge. Then move in and tear everything down." Diana nods and digs a little deeper, her eyes closed.

She suddenly opens her eyes and asks, "Did you ever hear of the Sho-Da-Kah, Alex?" When Robocop shakes his head no, she goes on.

"I'm not sure offhand, but these guys have their fingers in every influential person's pie. It looks like they strike bargains with key people in very important positions, only to bail on them when things go bad. It seems that Juntao is one of the members of that group."

They then hear knocking on the driver's side window. Diana looks and sees Sheila smiling down at her. Diana rolls down the window using her connection to the car.

When the window's down, Sheila says, "Diana, unless they started giving Driver's licenses to holographic constructs that happen to house human souls, you may want to move into the back seat."

Diana smiles back and she says, "I think I'll try driving the car, just once. Get into the back seat, Sheila. This is going to be interesting."

Snickering, Sheila says, "Now this I gotta see." She opens the back door, gets in and fastens her seat belt.

She then muses, "I never thought I'd wind up back here again." At that, Diana and Robocop laugh, with Sheila joining in as the Interceptor drives off toward the Chinese Consulate.

As the cruiser departs, a shadow appears around a corner of the building.

It then says, "There's nothing better than being a cop." Chuckling, it adds, "Good seeing you again, Alex."

Within ten minutes, the Interceptor, with Diana behind the wheel, arrives at the Chinese Consulate. Robocop opens his door and steps out, opening the door for Sheila so she can get out.

As she stretches, Sheila asks, "How were you able to drive, Diana? It's just not possible."

Diana chuckles and replies, "Since the Interceptor has a computer in the engine bay, I merely programmed it to obey my commands regarding the door locks, windows, transmission, steering, accelerating and braking."

Sheila grins and says, "Sweet."

At that, Robocop and Sheila go into the Consulate while Diana fades back into the data stream to rest. Once inside, they are accosted by the Consul.

"What are you doing here, Officer Murphy and cyborg? This is Chinese soil now."

Sheila replies, "Relax your rice paddies, Consul boy. We're just here to discuss the matter of illegal evictions through China Sun Incorporated with Mr. Juntao. That's all."

The Consul smiles and says, "Mr. Juntao is not here right now. He is in a meeting with 'influential' members of your community. So, on that note, you may want to be nice to me, Ms. Officer Murphy. Because very soon you'll be on your knees, begging me for a job."

Sheila snorts and retorts, "That's either the lamest pick-up line you've got, or you think I'll actually be begging for a job with you. In any case, the only man I'll ever be on my knees for will be my husband. Is that understood, Mr. Consul?"

Robocop sighs and whispers, "Diplomacy, Sheila. Remember?"

Sheila snickers, smiles wickedly and says, "If Diplomacy's treating people like him as if they're dipshits from another nation, then that's what I'm doing."

Robocop is having a hard time keeping a smile from breaking out on his visage from that remark, but he manages to pull it off.

The Consul then loses his temper, yelling, "If this were Hong Kong, you'd be dead!"

Sheila's face goes gravely serious as she says, "That sounded very much like a death threat against a Police Officer. Wouldn't you agree, Commander Murphy?"

Robocop nods and replies, "I agree completely, Officer Murphy. Consul, I'm not sure if you are aware, but threatening a Law Enforcement Officer with death is punishable for anyone. Including a Diplomat. I suggest you keep that in mind next time you open your big, fat, stupid mouth."

The Consul stammers and walks away, muttering, "Stupid cyborg, stupid society. Can hardly wait to rule over them." Sheila's about to go after him, but Robocop stops her.

He then says, "We shook a banana tree. Now to see if any coconuts fall out." Laughing at the wisecrack/advice, Sheila nods in agreement as the two walk back outside.

Upon returning to the Interceptor, they get in and start yelling at the same time.

"Man, where does he get off?"

"He had a lot of nerve!"

"Who authorized him to be over here?"

"I should take my comet powers and revoke his Immunity right now!"

They both laugh, look at each other, smile and laugh some more. Unknown to them, they are being watched by two hostile men inside the Consulate. As the Interceptor starts and drives away, the two men return to their 'guests'.

Juntao brings out a knife and says, "Your Honor, you're supposed to be working on granting us permission to take the Heights. We put the posters up already. Now, we learn you never even recorded it. Why the sudden change of mind? You didn't like the money we had contributed to your re-appointment on the Bench?"

Judge Harold Smithers shakes his head and replies, "Something like that requires one month's notice, not one week. Also, it has to be sponsored by the State in conjunction with an interested company or bidder."

He then cries out in pain when the blade goes into his thigh. As Juntao twists the blade around, he grins sadistically and enjoys the screams of pain from the Judge.

Leaving the blade in the Judge's thigh, he goes on to an executive for Prime Directives Inc.

"Mr. Miller, I thought I told you to sabotage Mr. Murphy's car. What the hell happened?"

Warren Miller swallows as he replies, "Mr. Murphy was driven to the work site this morning by his wife, a Detroit Police Officer. She then started standing guard at the property. If she had seen me fooling around with the car, she would have kicked my apples off of me before arresting me."

"Yes, about that. Since you turned out to be a wimp, looks like you won't be needing them anymore." At that, Juntao brings out another knife,cuts through Miller's pants, removes the 'family jewels' from Miller's body and throws them into the fireplace.

His screams of pain get to be too much for Juntao, so he brings out his Makarov and blows the man's brains out. He grins evilly as he watches the man fall dead to the floor.

"Now, your Honor. What were you saying before I 'spoke' with Mr. Miller? Something about a notice of one month, I think it was. I'm sure you can do better than that."

Smithers looks beside him and sees Miller's corpse right there on the floorat his side.

He then gulps, nods and replies, "One week, at least, Mr. Juntao." Juntao smiles wickedly before changing his mind and bringing the knife out of Smithers' thigh.

He then says, "On second thought, you're totally useless. Have a good time in the afterlife." Without any further word, Juntao takes the knife and slits the Judge's throat. When the Judge is dead, Juntao wipes the blade off on the man's suit and casually smirks.

"Get me Ripper and another member of the Splatter-Punks. I have a job for them. Consul, I'll let you have some fun for a change. How would you feel about an ambush on a cop? Particularly one that spoke so impolitely to you."

The Consul nods and replies, "I'd like nothing more than to make her spine a trophy on my wall. At least she has a spine, unlike these other fools." Juntao nods in agreement as the two men start plotting.

During the plotting, Juntao says, "You may want to cut down on watching 'Angel'. It sets a bad example for all of us."

"It's funny! I like comedy with gore involved. It kind of brightens my day."

"Yeah, it also makes you appear deranged." At that, both men have a good sized laugh.


	7. Leaving Middleton and Lone Patrol

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Leaving Middleton and Lone Patrol

That day, Kim and Ron decide it'd be a good time to drive to Detroit, if only to fit Diana for her new face. So they arrange for them to go on ahead to Detroit as there are currently no pending operations in their immediate area.

Also, they tell Norman and the others that they will keep in contact in case of emergencies that may require the presence of Street Hawk and the team. Norman and the others agree, and Lily wishes them all a safe trip.

Once packed, Kim and Ron carry their sleeping triplets out to their Expedition. Ron takes the first driving shift so Kim can rest.

As he drives, Ron thinks about all the cases that they had been through together. He can't help but think that they share a common thread somewhat. Almost as if the Sho-Da-Kah had been behind it all from the beginning.

He then says, "Nah. It's probably some weirdness that criminals go through. Piling one case after another onto us."

He grimaces and adds, "I sure hope this lull on the Sho-Da-Kah's part will last. Because if not, Kim's gonna go ballistic, even during her pregnancy." He looks at the triplets in the rear-view mirror and smiles at their sleeping faces.

Within three hours, the Expedition had cleared Colorado and is on it's way into the heart of Kansas when he comes across an accident scene. He's sorely tempted to call Command Center, but holds off because Rescue crews are already working the scene. He then winces as he sees the sight.

A small sports car had gone underneath an 18-wheeler and gotten trapped when both vehicles hit a bump. The impact caused the front windshield of the car to star completely, causing the car to go out of control and spin wildly into oncoming traffic.

It seems the driver was attempting to replicate a stunt he had seen on a movie. Only it seriously backfired on him. Luckily enough, the driver survived, but only for the time being. Bad news is, when his folks see the car, they're gonna kill him! It is totaled, big time!

Ron can only shake his head as he drives past the scene, wondering, 'Where do these people get their licenses from? Cereal boxes or something? I don't think the Motor Vehicle Division around here approved of the school he learned to drive at.'

He then looks at the triplets again and says, softly yet sternly, "You're not gonna drive like that nut-burger. Nor are you gonna learn in that manner. You're gonna go to the proper schools and learn to drive safely. I may not be able to leave you guys with much, other than money, but I can at least leave you when you're better drivers than I am when my time comes."

Kim stirs and says, "Ron, the children are too young for lectures right now. At least wait until they're ten, okay?"

"Kim, you know that the instinct and desire to drive starts much earlier than that. I should know. After we met, I always wanted to drive the family car so we could go by your house and you could see me drive."

Kim giggles and it turns into soft, yet full blown, laughter. When she calms down enough, she says, "Okay, point to you, Ron. But, at least buy them some kind of cars when they get into Pre-K. Start with toy ones first. If they're dangerous with them, then you can lecture them."

Ron ponders this, grins and says, "You still got the brains and the looks, KP."

Kim blushes and says, "Ron, please. You're making me blush again." Ron's laughter is his reply to her and she soon joins him in laughter.

Seven hours later, Kim switches places with Ron, allowing him to rest. She checks their location and fuel supply, electing to refuel when they check for their location.

She then sees the St. Louis, Missouri sign, nods and pulls in for fuel. She takes the time to call Wade on the Kimmunicator, letting him know that the trip is going well. She then contacts Norman, letting him know the trip's going as planned and he wishes her good luck.

Bonnie then comes on the line and asks something really saucy.

"So K, what's Ron taste like?"

"Bonnie!" Bonnie starts laughing at the sound of Kim's voice and Kim returns serve.

"He tastes like steak, while Hirotaka probably tastes like Ninja Turkey."

Bonnie then surprises her and replies, "I like turkey, ninja or otherwise."

"TMI, Bonnie!" Kim then starts laughing and says, "If all goes well, we'll see you at the end of the week."

"Copy that, Kim. Over and out."

Kim replies the same way, ends the call and pays for the fuel.

When she gets back in the driver's seat, she looks at the triplets and says, sternly yet softly, "You won't drive like lunatics, but you'll learn to protect yourselves against lunatics. They're everywhere you look. Be it worldwide or on the streets and highways."

She then starts the engine and starts driving, glancing at Ron at every stop sign until she gets onto the highway.

As she drives, she thinks, 'He can sleep through a storm, maybe even a tornado. I've got to learn how to do that.' Ten hours later, Kim is feeling tired and Ron wakes up in time to relieve her.

As they switch, Kim asks, "How do you do it, Ron?"

Ron grins and says, "Trade secret, KP. I'll tell you this much though. Nap time really helped me out in my learning bit."

Incredulously, Kim asks, "Nap time? As in Pre-K nap time?" Then, not able to help herself, Kim starts giggling and falls asleep, still chuckling.

In Detroit, Sheila learns the biggest news of her life. She'd earned enough beat time to do a solo Patrol. She retains her unit number and heads for the garage. Once behind the wheel of the Interceptor, she grins.

Saying a quick prayer, she then says, "Looks like it's just you and me. So let's go find some crime."

She picks up the mike, keys it and says, "This is Unit 775. Show me as 10-8."

"10-4, Unit 775. You are showing as 10-8. Good luck, 775."

"10-4, Dispatch. Unit 775 rolling out now." Stomping on the accelerator, she hits the streets, clad in her standard-issue Uniform with bulky vest on.

Robocop had informed her that when the first suits arrived, she'd get the first one. So she's content to wait a little bit longer.

"Three days until they arrive. Not half bad for a bunch of pencil-pushers. I just hope nothing happens to muck it up." But, as luck would have it, she gets a call on the radio.

"All units in the vicinity of the Happy Time Store, silent alarm. Possible 211 in progress. Responding units please identify."

Sighing, she picks up the mike and says, "Unit 775 responding. ETA, two minutes." She hits the lights and siren, arriving at the scene within the time frame. As luck would have it, she's in the neighborhood at the time of the call.

As she steps out of her unit, she sees a strange symbol on a wall of the store. A skull with something that looks like splatter behind it and the number '2' right below it.

She brings out a camera and takes a picture. She then slips it into her jumpsuit's thigh pocket, saying, "Commander Murphy should know what that symbol's all about." Suddenly, she hears laughter of the bone-chilling kind.

Looking around, she asks, "Where is that 211 at?" Getting suspicious, she brings out her Sig, primes it and starts sweeping the area.

As she sweeps, she gets her lapel mike, keys it and says, "Unit 775, no suspects in sight. Saw a strange symbol and got a picture of it. Also heard bizarre laughter. May need back-up, over."

"10-4, Unit 775. Back-up's on it's way."

The laughter comes again, freaking Sheila out. She then brings out her flashlight and goes into the darker area of the store, where she finds a horrendous sight. Two employees of the store with their necks slit. She then sees a box-like shape on the wall and puts her light onto it.

"The alarm box. It's been tampered with." She looks around and hears the laughter again. "Okay, looks like we may have an ambush here. I best get back to the cruiser and hunker down until back-up arrives." At that, she makes her way back to the cruiser, only in time for it to blow up in front of her.

Snarling, she then says, "I really liked that car! Now someone's ass is mine!" She suddenly sees a flaming bottle come at her and she opens fire on the spot it had come from. Instead of a scream of pain, the laughter comes again.

"You won't think it's funny when I nail your asses!"

Her radio comes up and she hears a raspy, distorted voice say, "You won't be nailing anyone's asses tonight, Officer Murphy. If anyone is going to have their ass nailed, it's going to be you."

Checking to see if she had been transmitting openly, she's relieved to find that she hadn't.

She then says, "This is the Detroit Police Department's communications frequency. I don't think you have authorization to be on here."

"I don't need authorization, Ms. Murphy. How do you like my handiwork so far?"

"This is Unit 775 to Dispatch. I've got some goofball nut-baker interfering with communications. Where's that back-up?"

"Back-up will not be coming, Officer Murphy. You should have spoken nicer to me earlier today. I may have been able to give you a good deal for your life." Suddenly, she sees a group of hooligans coming out of the shadows and toward her.

Snarling, she aims her gun, saying, "If I'm gonna go down, I'm taking some of you with me! If you want some, come get some!" The hooligans then start rushing her and she opens fire.

Within seconds, she's out of ammunition and she ignites her hands, snarling. Suddenly, they flame out on her.

She's startled, finally realizing she's still somewhat weak from giving birth. She then softly says, a tear rolling down her eye, "First fucking day solo. James, watch over Alex, please. I love you both, very much."

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blur flies in front of her, opening fire on her attackers. Within seconds, they're all down on the ground, with one groaning in pain.

The blur comes to a stop, allowing Sheila to see a human-like shape. The figure turns around and she can see a trenchcoat, helmet and two assault weapons upon the figure.

The figure says, "You'll be all right, Officer." Feeling faint, Sheila collapses and the figure takes her into it's arms.

She can then make out a man's voice as it says, "Tell Alex Malloy's all right. A cop always backs his partner. He'll know the meaning." That's all she hears as she slips into unconsciousness.


	8. Groggy and More Plotting

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Groggy and More Plotting

Seven hours later, Sheila wakes up with a pounding headache inside the main bedroom of the Murphy house. Her head still reeling, she puts a hand to it as she gets up from the pillow. She then sees Bernice's face smiling at her.

"Good morning, Sheila. How are you feeling?"

"Like I got thrown into a blender and set on 'blend'. What the devil happened to me?"

Bernice sighs as she replies, "I wish I could tell you, dearie. But I don't know myself. When your back-up arrived, they found you unconscious on the ground with your unit aflame. 100 feet from you were twenty bodies of possible gang members."

She then leans closer and adds, "Ballistics matched the slugs recovered from the bodies as coming from .223 caliber weapons, along with your service weapon. Though you didn't hear it from me. I'll let the Commander tell you everything."

Remembering something else, Sheila asks, "What about the guy that saved me? How is he?" At Bernice's puzzled look, she goes on.

"As those creeps were advancing on me, a man came and flew right by me. He then opened fire and took them all down. He also gave me a message for the Commander."

At that, Robocop walks in and asks, "How're you feeling, Sheila?"

"Like someone played Congas with my head. I guess I'm still weak from giving birth. I shouldn't have done the training like that. I should have allowed myself to recover properly first. Instead of depending on my powers to recover my body's shape, agility and strength."

Robocop nods and says, "I heard you say something about a message. What was it?"

Racking her brain, Sheila recalls it and replies, "He said for me to tell you that Malloy's all right. And also, a cop backs his partner. He said you'd understand."

At Robocop's expression, she asks, "Is something wrong, Alex?"

Robocop shakes his head no and softly says, "Just a name I hadn't heard in a long time. That's all, nothing more." Seeing she's not quite buying it, he explains.

"You see, before I wound up inside this shell, I was partnered up with another cop named Tim Malloy. I was a rookie then, but he taught me a thing or two about Police work. One day, I saw him beating up on a suspect. Even though we're supposed to look out for our partners, I knew he was doing something wrong."

Sheila guesses and says, "You testified against him and he went to Prison. What happened then?"

"While he was in Prison, he was selected for a special project by a scientist that worked at OCP. The project involved acts I cannot even begin to describe. However, suffice it to say, it would have made Malloy my equal when it comes to firepower and nearly in strength."

Putting it together, she then says, "You found out about it and you helped each other survive."

Robocop shakes his head and replies, "Yes to the helping, but he had been classified as missing, presumed dead. If he is indeed all right, something tells me that things will get really interesting from here on out."

He then turns his gaze toward her and says, "I believe you have a question for me about a symbol you saw on the store."

Sheila nods and says, "My camera's inside the thigh pocket on my Uniform. I took a picture of it with the camera. Where is it?"

Robocop brings it out and hands it to her. Grinning, Sheila proceeds to turn it on and selects the recorded images file. Her face then lights up as she finds what she's looking for.

Handing the camera to Robocop, she says, "I don't know if this means anything, but I think the thugs that attacked me were responsible for that symbol."

Robocop nods and replies, "I know this symbol well, Sheila. It's the Splatter-Punks, or at least a newer version of them." At Sheila's puzzled expression, he goes on.

"Years ago, the Splatter-Punks were the most violent street gang in Detroit. During the battle for Cadillac Heights, I flew in and gunned down twenty members of the gang. Evidently, some of them survived and had children."

Sheila groans and says, "I so did not need to hear that, Alex. Any way to stop them without killing them?"

When Robocop shakes his head no, she says, "Well, if it's gotta be done, it's gotta be done."

Suddenly, they hear a familiar whiny voice. "Oh, my word. Couldn't they have gotten drapes from Armani or at least Calvin Klein?" Mego's voice continues on and on.

"Shego actually lives here? This is no way for a former heroine to live."

"Easy, Mego. If she can handle living here, the least we can do is be happy for her." Hego's voice is a sound for sore ears.

"Yeah Mego. Chill out dude." Both Wegos spoke at the same time.

Sheila smiles at the sound of her brother's voices and leans herself upward so they could see her in proper form.

"In here, guys."

The four male members of Team Go poke their heads through the doorway and see their sister, her familiar smirk in place.

They all call out "Shego" at the same time and head right for her side. Once there, they start tucking her in, fluffing her pillows and checking her vitals.

This has Sheila laughing and saying, "Take it easy, guys. It's not like I'm dying or anything. But, I missed you guys so much. Have you met your niece yet?"

Hego clears his throat and replies, "We met Alexandra just a little while ago. Needless to say, she stunk up the room when Mego was holding her."

"It's not my fault her kid's got a gas problem. It was just lousy luck." This has Sheila laughing again and she then sighs.

She turns to Robocop and says, "Now you know why I left the team, sir. My brothers constantly drove me nuts, not just because I liked the idea of being evil. But, I also love them so much as they're my brothers. They're family and always have been."

Robocop nods and softly says, "They always will be, Sheila. In the meantime, I better get to Cadillac Heights and check on Marie and Nikko. I'll see you later." Sheila nods as the cyborg walks through the doorway to the bedroom.

Inside the Chinese Consulate, Juntao and his cohorts within the Splatter-Punks make more plans.

One of the punks says, "Please tell me that we'll be hitting that woman soon."

Juntao replies, "No,Ripper,not just yet. After all, she's still a cop and Diplomatic Immunity or not, they'll find a way to get to me. No, we'll do this in stages. Now, tell me about this man that you saw come out of nowhere and protect her."

"Man, he was crazy. Jumping around like a damn jackrabbit, firing machine pistols at us. I was lucky to have survived the wounds from him."

"Hmm, perhaps we can convince him to join our side then. A man able to do that should really be on our side, not theirs." He looks at the folders and quietly asks, "Just who or what is he?"

Another Splatter-Punk says, "As long as it ain't Robocop, we should be all right. I don't think he has any connection to that freak at all."

Juntao muses and asks a question. "What would be more freakish? A cyborg or a common vigilante that may be insane?"

He looks around and adds, "Chew and ponder on that for a time. In the meantime, how is our buyout going?"

Ripperreplies, "So far, we've had refusals from everyone in the neighborhood. It's almost as if they know something is not right about the deal we're offering them."

Juntao sighs and says, "I fear we have no choice but to convince them to move or sell. Use any and all means within your disposal. Your discretion, of course. But, our goals are to be achieved by at least the third day of this week. Any other business?"

Finding none, Juntao nods and says, "Very well then, get out and be safe."

At that, the Splatter-Punks get up and exit Juntao's study. Juntao paces the room, furious at the refusal of the people to submit to the will of the Sho-Da-Kah. Getting an idea, he picks up the phone, dials and listens to the recording before leaving a message.

"Juntao. Plan meeting with complications. Need help to realize plans. Contact when can. Out." He then hangs up the phone and stares at the nearest wall. Little does he realize he's being spied on from the outside.

The Consul comes into his office and says, "You may be higher than me, but I am Sho-Da-Kah as well, Juntao. As a result, I have learned that the legendary 'Team Possible' is on it's way here right now. I propose an abduction of it's members. Preferably Kimberly, the strongest of the team."

Juntao strokes his chin and says, "I don't really like it, but it'll do. It'll give them something to think about when the creator of the team is found dead. I'm thinking we should move up the time table. Two days from now, at four. I've called the home plate. Once they call back, I'll ask for all of the Sho-Da-Kah's best foot soldiers. I'll even demand to use some Police Officers to help with the residents' 'transition' as the case would be." At that, the two men start plotting.

Outside, attached to a wall,Malloy chuckles softly and says, "A cop always does the right thing." He then slips away, intending to contact Robocop with the information, along with another party.

Had he stuck around slightly longer, he would have learned that Juntao had just established contact with the Sho-Da-Kah's head honcho. Or rather, Juntao's call was returned.

Juntao gives the situation and arrangements are made for three hundred of the Sho-Da-Kah's finest foot soldiers to arrive in Detroit. All through the night and next day, the goons filter into the country through the airport and head to their reserved hotel rooms, where their weapons are waiting for them along with their orders.


	9. Teacher Jessica and Afternoon Arrival

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Teacher Jessica and Afternoon Arrival

The next day, in Middleton, Jessica is pondering what she could do with her life. When she's not training to drive Sand Hawk, that is. She browses the local newspapers, intent on finding a job.

She then finds an ad that strikes her fancy. Smiling widely, she calls the number and is instructed to report to the High School. After telling Lily where she's going, Jessica walks along the sidewalk, both nervous and excited.

Upon arrival, she goes into the office and has a seat. She then hears, "Miss Mach, I presume. I'm Mr. Barkin. Please, step into my office." Jessica follows him into his office and accepts his offer of a seat.

He then gives her a good look and asks, "You ever teach before, Miss Mach?"

Jessica replies, "No sir. I just came from a restrictive society, so I never had the chance to learn to teach."

"That's understandable, from the frying pan and into the fire. I'll give you a chance at it. Two weeks time you'll have here. Of course, if you're anything like the Stoppables, with their heroic tendencies, I can extend it to a month. Just a warning, though. Avoid the meatloaf, as we lose teachers that way. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir. Very clear. Two weeks to a month and avoid the meatloaf. What shall I teach first?"

"How proficient are you at Latin?"

"Just enough to get by, sir."

"That'll do. Here's your class roster, teacher's guide and grading apparatus. Other than that, welcome aboard, Miss Mach."

"Thank you, Mr. Barkin. I'll do my best not to let you down."

Mr. Barkin chuckles darkly as he replies, "If you survive here, you'll succeed where others had failed in the past. That'll be good enough for me." Jessica nods her understanding and is about to leave when Mr. Barkin gives her further advice.

"In general, avoid the cafeteria altogether. If you can, bring take-out or make your own lunches. You'll have a much better chance at success."

Curious, Jessica asks, "Was there ever a time when school lunches were safe here?"

"Affirmative. It was when Stoppable had full reign of the cafeteria. Surprisingly enough, despite his many shortcomings, he's actually a good cook. He even had his own restaurant. But the Board of Health shut it down because his pet naked mole rat was serving lunch at the time of the inspection."

"How would the Board of Health have heard of the restaurant if it was just being started?"

"Word of mouth goes around fast in these parts, Miss Mach. A spot on the news was even done. Naturally, the Board of Health saw fit to inspect the environment. And, here's the kicker. The mole rat was clean and polite. None of the students complained about it. Not even Mrs. Stoppable, before she even married her husband."

Jessica's face brightens as she realizes who he's talking about.

He then nods and adds, "For a short time, she was pretty proud of him. Even when he tutored her in Home Ec. Those two were really something back then. It's just too bad that Ron was hurt."

"I agree, Mr. Barkin. They are true heroes." Without any further words, Jessica nods at Mr. Barkin and leaves his office, teaching materials in hand. Following the directions, she goes into the classroom she's assigned and clears her throat.

When everyone's seated, she says, "Hello, class. I'm Miss Mach. I'll be your new LatinTeacher." She then writes her name on the blackboard and continues.

"I'm starting today with roll call before we get to the subject matter. Before that, any questions so far?"

She sees a hand raised and she nods. The student gets up and says, "I'm Alex Madigan, Miss Mach. It's nice to meet you and welcome. How did you get your name?"

Jessica grins and thinks, 'This'll be a long day for sure. I just wonder how Kim and Ron are doing right now.'

At that time, Kim is behind the wheel as the Expedition gets into Detroit. She checks the rear-view mirror and sees that the triplets are still asleep.

She then looks over at Ron and giggles at his sleep style. Legs and arms sprawled out with his mouth wide open. To her relief, he's not snoring. When she pulls to a stop, she reaches over and gently plays with his hair.

Ron groggily opens his eyes and asks, "Where are we, KP? Are we there yet, honey?"

Kim nods and replies, "We're here, sweetie. Just a little bit longer and we'll be at Sheila's so we can see her." Ron nods in agreement as Kim pulls away from the stoplight after checking in all directions.

As she drives along the streets, heading for the Murphy residence, she strokes her belly and smiles softly.

She then says, "Please, just be one child. The triplets were plenty the first time around, but I felt like I was lugging a watermelon inside. But, then again, it really wasn't so bad, baby. Just a little overwhelming, that's all."

She soon sees the Murphy residence and pulls up to the driveway. She then sees the Team Go jet in the yard and smiles at the thought of seeing Sheila's brothers again along with Sheila.

Upon stopping the Expedition, she soon sees the front door open and a familiar face at it. She grins and waves at James as she opens the door and steps out of the vehicle.

James grins, wavesright back and says, "Kimberly Stoppable, how nice to see you again. How've you been?"

Kim smiles as she replies, "I've been doing fine, James Murphy. How's Sheila and the Commander been?"

"She's doing fine. She's had the baby already. It's a girl. We named her Alexandra Kimberly Murphy."

His face then goes grim as he adds, "Sheila went out on her own last night. She came close to buying the farm."

In shock, Kim gasps and asks, "What happened?"

"Splatter-Punks." Robocop had returned from the Heights, heard the exchange and replied in his usual tone. He then goes on to explain.

"It seems that some of the original gang members survived and had children. Those children chose to embrace their hooligan roots and started a new version of the Splatter-Punks. In any case, they ambushed her. It was only through a stroke of luck a good Samaritan happened by and opened fire on them."

"Do you need help, Commander? My knee's been replaced and I'm wanting to get back into action." Ron had just woken up and heard the massive cyborg's voice.

Robocop grins and replies, "No thanks, Ron. Right now, the best thing you can do is make Diana's new face and hang around for Sheila's sake. I think her brothers are about to drive her nuts."

Kim asks, "That bad, huh?" She gets nods in reply from both James and Robocop.

James then says, "We have another houseguest. It's Bernice Lipsky, Dr. Drakken's Mom. She'd already been briefed about her son's actual life and all his plots. She really needs some space right now. But, for right now, she could use someone to talk to every now and then."

Kim nods her understanding as she and Ron get the car seats out of the Expedition.

When they see the triplets, James smiles proudly and Robocop chuckles with pride. Kim then drops the bombshell on them.

"I'm pregnant. We seem to be working on number four here, if not more."

She strokes her belly, a soft smile on her face, and adds, "I'm two months along. So, I can't go on any missions."

They nod their understanding and smile when Ron takes her gently into his arms and lifts her off her feet, being mindful of her abdomen.

"Ron! Put me down!" Kim's giggling voice can be heard as Ron carries her into the house, with both the Murphy men laughing and carrying the triplets into the house.

"Ron, I'm warning you! Put me down right now, you nut!" She's still laughing as she says it.

"I may be a nut, but I'm your nut, KP!" Both teens can then be heard laughing from the kitchen.

When the Murphy men get there, they see Kim and Ron embracing and lip-locking passionately. Kim then twitches and squirms, a signal for Ron to let her go.

He does so and she asks, "Bathroom?" Robocop points to her left and she says, "Thanks." She then bolts in that direction and, soon, all three hear the sounds of a pregnant woman vomiting into the toilet.

"Ron! How nice to see you again! Have you met Alexandra yet? Where's Kimmy at?"

"Nice to see you again, Sheila. In that order, I haven't had the pleasure and Kim's in the bathroom."

Cringing, Sheila says, "Say no more, Ron. I get the picture. Nice to see you finally got rid of that cane. Why though?"

"I had the surgery about six months back. Got tired of walking like a pirate with a stiff leg. Besides, I only use it in public or at the store for support. It'll take me a while before I'm all back." At that, Sheila lets out a loud guffaw as she wraps Ron in a hug.

She then says, "Don't let anyone else tell you different, Ron. You are funny and nice, no matter what those jerks you come across say at times. Have any more encounters with Monkey Boy?"

"No, but we came across his Mother at the Market the other night. She was miffed because I'm with Ron and not Josh. We had to teach her some manners, our way." Kim had just come out of the bathroom and caught the question.

"Like when we'd fight, Kimmy?" When Kim nods, Sheila grins and says, "You go, girl."

She then wraps Kim in a gentle hug and adds, "Congratulations, Kimmy. You'll do a great job with this one. Or is it more than one? For that matter, what are you trying to do? Start a new race? Heroesus Braveus?"

At that, they all laugh and wrap each other in a giant group hug.


	10. Cadillac Heights and Lawyers

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Cadillac Heights and Lawyers

In Cadillac Heights, the denizens of the neighborhood are up in arms. Every hour, on the hour, they are constantly visited by 'Representatives' of a Real Estate company they have never heard of.

Problem is, the visits are happening more frequently as time goes on. One of them, Richard Moreno, has enough and strikes the first blow.

"Get out of here and don't come back! I don't care if you work for the fucking Real Estate company! The next time you come here, you'll be staying! In my basement, as a corpse! Is that understood? Now, if that is understood, get the fuck out of here, you damn social reject!"

Fearful for his life, the 'Agent' runs out the open door and down the street.

Nikko and Marie had just gotten a briefing and authorization to use lethal force against any and all intruders associated with China Sun Incorporated from Robocop. Fifteen minutes later, they are having the same problem, only they do things very differently.

"You want to buy our lease? Okay, I'll consider it if you'll buy the fucking farm first!", Nikko snarled out. She then pulls out a shotgun and shoots the 'Agent'.

"I've considered it. You can't have our lease!"

Marie then picks up the corpse and throws it outside, saying, "Don't come back either! That goes for your friends!"

Marie picks up the phone and calls Moreno. "Moreno, go ahead and shoot any goon claiming to be with China Sun Incorporated. Nikko just did with a shotgun. It looks like those self-defense lessons are working wonders with her."

They talk for a few more minutes until Marie hangs up the phone and Nikko asks, "What do we do now, Marie?"

"We go shopping for ordnance, Nikko. Just like Moreno and Bertha did long ago." Nikko grins at the thought. As an afterthought, she brings out her notebook computer and puts it into her bag, along with connecting cables.

As they walk out, she asks, "Do you think ED-209's still guarding the Police Armories, Marie?"

Marie shrugs and replies, "Your guess is as good as mine, Nikko. Thinking of, if it's still guarding the armories, we can see if Murphy will let us use one or two units to protect the Heights. We cannot allow those goons to walk all over us."

"Agreed, Marie. We should make those people pay in pain."

Inside his house, Moreno sees the two ladies and decides to accompany them. He then picks up the phone and calls Zack Grigson, who had been a fellow rebel during the previous situation regarding the Heights.

They had won that day. With Nikko and Marie, perhaps even Robocop and the Police, they'd be able to pull off the same thing. All over again, this time with no property damage, hopefully.

"Zack, Marie and Nikko are heading out. Looks like they're getting tired of these damn 'Real Estate' people. For that matter, I don't think they are what they claim to be. They're as bad as the Rehabs, if not dumber." Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.

"Who is it?"

"China Sun Incorporated, sir. I'd like to talk to you about your lease."

Moreno grins savagely and brings out a semi-auto 12 gauge shotgun. He then says, "Stand in front of the peephole so I can see you for sure." Seeing the target, he triggers the weapon.

"Sorry, I don't feel like talking just now. Maybe next time, not!"

He smirks and laughs as he turns away from the hole in his door, the dead body on the floor.

He then picks the phone back up and says, "These people are persistent, I'll give them that much. But my lease is through the city, not China Sun Incorporated. I haven't received any kind of notice from the city. Have you, Zack?"

Zack replies, "No, I haven't. You think they're going to that warehouse where Nikko helped us that one night?"

"Quite possibly, Zack. You in?"

"Hell yeah! Let's get this party started."

At that, the two men hang up their phones and hustle to join the ladies. Once they catch up with Marie and Nikko, they start matching their steps.

Every step is with a purpose, a goal. Unsure of what'll happen, but determined to see their goal happen. Within ten minutes, they reach the Armory at the edge of the Heights.

Moreno looks at Zack and asks, jokingly, "Still got that card from the dead cop?"

Zack shakes his head no and replies, "Who needs it with Nikko to charm the system into opening it's door? But, it would be nice to see her use another 209 to do the job. Unless she's wanting to use it in the Heights."

Nikko grins and says, "That's what we're out here for now. Recon, to see if there is a 209 on the grounds."

Suddenly, they hear a familiar, sinister voice. **"Freeze. You are trespassing on Police property. You have ten seconds to exit before I'm authorized to use physical force."**

Nikko grins and says, "Here goes." She then makes a beeline for the massive machine and reaches it's data port. Opening her notebook, she thinks, 'I hope I remember how to do this.' Accessing the machine's sub-routines, she types in _'Loyal as a puppy'_.

The machine primes it's weapons in the same time frame and says, **"I am now authorized to be loyal as a puppy."**

Nikko grins, programs it to follow voice commands and severs the connection. She then gets up, faces ED-209 and says, "Thanks, ED-209. You ever think of doing neighborhood watch? If you're interested, follow us, please."

She then turns to Marie and says, "You may want to tell Murphy the situation as of now. He's gonna be honked, that's for sure."

Marie nods in agreement as the group, along with the massive machine, makes their way into the Heights. As they get into the heart of it, a small gathering of a crowd starts and soon becomes a massive crowd, full of hope.

Meanwhile, the State Department Lawyer that was at the Station the morning of the arrest is waiting in Robocop's office, thinking about what he's about to do.

Ever since that night, he thought about what Sheila had said to him and looked deep within himself. He had wanted to discuss the situation with the Commander the other day, but he was busy doing testing on new armor for the Officers under his command.

He was also scared witless of the personnel within the Consulate. He then shudders as he realizes his conclusion. The Consul and the Cultural Attache indeed are hiding behind their credentials.

He swallows his resolve and says, "No more of this bullshit. I'm not letting them get away with this. The Police should be informed about the whole thing. The blockbusting plans, the harassment of the residents of that area and also those two guys connection to a criminal group overseas. I don't care if I die or not anymore. I made the mistake of working with them. Now's my chance to make up for that mistake." Shortly, he hears the familiar foot-stomps of the cyborg Commander.

Robocop enters the office and says, "Sorry I got held up, Mr. Smuntz. You said you wanted to talk to me about something?"

Smuntz nods as he says, "I do indeed, Commander Murphy. I've come to make a sworn statement regarding my knowledge of criminal activities on the part of the Chinese Consulate here in Detroit. I require nothing in return, aside from open ears, of course. I am to blame as much as those actually responsible."

Robocop nods and says, "In that case, I'd like you to meet a couple of friends of mine. You may have heard of them. 'Team Possible', before they basically vanished from the face of the earth. Ron and Kim Stoppable."

As they walk in, Robocop adds, "They were originally here to give a friend of mine a new face, but I think that they can help here in giving you courage at least."

Smuntz sizes them both up. In front of him is a young woman with red hair and green eyes, wearing a green crop-top and blue capri slacks, along with a soft smile. With her is a young man wearing a red hockey jersey along with a black sweater and tan pants. Out of a pocket on the slacks pops a naked mole rat.

"And of course, Rufus. Ron's naked mole rat." Smuntz sighs in relief and begins writing his statement. At this time, Robocop's phone rings. He gently presses the speaker button and says, "Murphy."

Marie's voice comes through loud and clear as she gives the cyborg the situation.

Robocop then nods and says, "Understood. While commandeering Police property is not exactly allowed, in your case, it's understandable. How would you like some extra help?"

That night, in the Federal Prison, Josh is in his cell, thinking about what the Lawyer had said to him.

(Flashback)

"_Remember, I'll do everything I can for you. But, given the nature of your crimes, you won't get out before you're fifty, at least. I can at least try to get you Conjugal visits. Anyone in particular should you be approved?" _

"_Yeah, Kim Possible. And don't tell me she's married either. There's no way she married that loser, Ron Stoppable." _

"_I could tell you she's still single, Mr. Mankey. But that would be lying. I do not lie to my clients, at all. It's time to let her go, sir. She's happy with him, even though I'm sure she'd be better off with you. Just because I don't lie to clients, it doesn't mean I have to be happy about their desire's happiness." _

_Josh had then sighed and asked, "Can I at least see the clippings about their wedding and the birth of their children? It may give me some closure at least." _

"_Yes, I've got them in my briefcase." She then pulled them out and handed them to him, adding, "She's very beautiful in that dress. She also looks very happy with him. I hope to find myself so happy like that." _

_Josh nodded as he examined the pictures, smiling as he did so. When he got to the children, he chuckled and said, "I know I would have been driven to distraction with all those kids running around. I envy Ron, for he seems to have very good skills for survival. Is he a good Father, at least?" _

"_Oh yes. I even observed them_ _the other day. They were loading the triplets into the car seats inside their Expedition. It looked like they were going on a road trip." _

_He then chuckled as he said, "I once went Trick-or-Treating with Ron, back in High School. Silly, I know. But, he loves those traditions. And, there was one time Kim and I went on a date. She was acting so strangely. As if she was trying to keep herself from getting embarrassed." He stopped speaking, as if to collect his thoughts._

_A sigh is then heard as he finally said, "The dream is over. She loves Ron, not me. That incident in which Kim was chasing him all over the place must have made her realize her feelings for him. After three months of awkward behavior toward each other, they finally got together. I guess they were meant to be. Any chance of getting some therapy for me?" _

"_Of course, Mr. Mankey." _

"_Please, call me Josh." _

"_I'm Gladys Martin. Nice to meet you, Josh." _

Josh snaps back to the present and smiles when he sees the pictures on his cell wall. He had convinced Gladys to let him keep the pictures in his cell so he could treasure the memories.

He then chuckles as he says, "Good going, Ron, Kim. You finally got your acts together. I'm proud of you. I just hope to find that same kind of happiness that you did with each other. I wonder what the rest of the Cheer Squad is doing."

A series of tears fall from his eyes as he adds, "I really blew it on all counts, didn't I, Kim? From being jealous of Ron, all the way to hitting your cousin, I just plain blew it. I'm sorry, Kim and Ron. I hope you both can find it in your hearts to forgive me."

He shifts his destroyed knee around and chuckles, saying, "I did bring it on myself by assaulting their friends in the Hospital. If I hadn't done it, just went on with my life and left well enough alone, I wouldn't be in here and I would certainly be without this busted knee." His chuckle becomes a laugh as he examines the irony.

"I tried to have Ron killed, only for his right knee to be destroyed. And I wind up getting my right knee destroyed by Street Hawk and his friends after assaulting Felix and Tara. How truly ironic."

His laughter goes on and on, causing the Guards to wonder if the Prisoner in cell number 2115 has inhaled laughing gas. One of them even does the cuckoo sign and picks up the phone.

"This is the Colorado Federal Penitentiary. The Prisoner in cell number 2115 seems to have gone loopy on us. Request a happy truck to come pick him up, please. Yes, as soon as possible."

He hangs up the phone and adds, "I just hope it's not contagious. Because if it is, we may succumb to the laughter ourselves." The other Guard with him nods her head in agreement as they listen to #2115's laughter.

Shortly, they hear screams consisting of a very popular theme for laughers.

"Shut up, you damn hyena!"

"Blanket party for Mr. Hyena!"

"Enough with the racket already, you loony hyena!"

The hyena calls go on and on until the laughter subsides into soft chuckling and soon fades away into silence.

In his cell, Josh smiles a contented smile, closes his eyes and thinks, 'Now is the time for healing, as I've already done some reflection. Along with release.' Shortly, he feels the presence of the Guards.

He then opens his eyes and asks, "What's going on, guys?"

"Just checking on your mental health. Your laughter gave us a reason to be concerned."

"Oh, that. Sorry. I was just examining the irony as I started to chuckle and it then turned into a laugh."

Looking at the pictures, he softly adds, "They're beautiful together. Kim and Ron I mean." The Guards nod in agreement and the next thing Josh knows, a Psychiatrist walks in.

"Oops. I think I went a little too far with my laughter."

Seeing the men nod and the female Guard smirk, Josh sighs, knowing the night is truly nutty.

"So, Joshua, do you find irony truly amusing?" The Psychiatrist brings out his pad and pen, ready to take notes.

"If the circumstances are just right, yeah."

"Hmm, interesting." The Psychiatrist writes on his notepad and asks, "What is your opinion of the Stoppable and Possible families now that you've examined the irony?"

Chuckling again, Josh replies, "Kim and Ron are perfect for each other. I mean, anyone at school could see that. Even the bullies in D-Hall. It's good they got together when they did."

His chuckling then becomes mournful laughter, both disturbing and amusing. As the laughter intensifies, the Psychiatrist has two Orderlies with him bring in a straight-jacket.

When the Orderlies put it on him, Josh cries out, "Don't forget the pictures! They're my inspiration! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

That night, Josh Mankey is removed from the Federal Pen and committed to the Colorado Institute for the Criminally Insane. All through the night there, his laughter is heard, causing the other inmates there to burst out laughing like hyenas.

The laughter is calmed down with powerful tranquilizers, allowing all of the laughing inmates to chuckle softly and fall asleep.

The Supervisor of the Institute calls Josh's Mother, who had just been released on Bail from the Middleton Jail. During the informative call, she starts swearing vehemently and hangs up on him.

"Why Josh? Why start laughing like a hyena? I know. It's that girl! She's driven you totally nuts! I'll show that little tart that it's not nice to make her dream guy go nutso. The guy that she's supposed to be with cannot be insane, at all." Her eyes then start blazing in a manic light as she calls the Lawyer she had hired.

"Josh has been committed. You were supposed to get him an appeal, not contribute to a mental breakdown. What? You can't quit. You're the only Attorney that specializes in appeals in the State. Hello? Hello? Damn!"

In her office, Gladys sighs and says, "I can't help it if he goes out of his mind. It's his fault for even wanting the pictures and being so obsessed with them. I better get started on my withdrawal papers. I don't think they're willing to give an appeal to an inmate that suddenly went cuckoo."


	11. Diana's New Face, Suit Delivery and Junt

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Diana's New Face, Suit Delivery and Juntao's Demand

The next morning in Detroit, Kim has her morning sickness, as usual. When she gets out, she and Ron then get ready to make a new face for the Diana-bot, as they had come to call the shell. Robocop knocks on their bedroom door and Kim opens it.

She says, "Good morning, Commander. How are you feeling today?"

"I've been better, Kim. How's Ron been doing? He's been somewhat subdued since he got here. I guess all that work as Street Hawk has started getting to him."

"Not really. The sitch with China and the Sho-Da-Kah is starting to make him angry. He's wanting to kick their butts so bad, it's making me want to join him. But, since I'm pregnant, I can't do much of anything except watch the man I love fight the crazy criminals."

"I know that feeling, Kim. In any case, I've got the body on the handtruck. Would you like me to bring it in for you?"

Kim smiles and replies, "Please and thank you." Robocop chuckles as he steps back out into the hallway and brings in the body of the former BeeBee robot. Kim smiles as she examines the suit on it.

"Brand new, sir?"

Robocop nods and replies, "Since she worked in an office before she died, I figured it'd be a good idea to keep her looking professional. The original bodywork is under the suit, so she can sleep without it being on."

Diana then swirls out of the data port and says, with a grin, "I bet you'd like that too, wouldn't you Alex? I really wouldn't mind if you did. Matter of fact, I'm flattered."

She turns to Kim and says, "Kim, you're looking radiant today. Did you get a new manicure?"

"No, but I'm having another baby. Hopefully, it'll just be the one. I'm surprised I had the triplets the first time out." Diana smiles wistfully and sadly at the same time.

Kim catches this and asks, "You never got to have any children, did you, Diana?"

"No, I hadn't Kim. I was hoping to meet the guy of my dreams once I had gotten myself established in my position. Of course, Mallardo ruined all that when he and Chip Chaykin killed me. Just to get my brain for Metronet. Those guys were savage jerks, that's for sure. Before I died, I wanted to at least have two children. A boy and a girl. But, that won't happen now. My original body was destroyed, eliminating the chance for any children with my genes."

At that, Diana starts sobbing and fades into the Net.

Ron clenches his fist in angerand says, "If only there was something we can do for her, Kim. Other than naming the child after her if it's a girl, I got nothing."

Kim smiles and puts her palm on Ron's cheek, saying, "You've got a good heart, Ron. We'll give Diana some time to regain her composure. In the meantime, naming the child after her if it's a girl is not such a bad idea. I'm afraid that's the only thing we can do. As she grows up, we'll tell her all about her namesake. Hopefully, that'll give Diana some closure at least."

Robocop nods and clenches both of his mechanical fists, thinking of the day he died.

(Flashback)

"_I got this problem see. Cops don't like me. So I don't like cops." Doing a noise from an old and obscure movie, Clarence Boddicker moved his shotgun along his arm until he fired, destroying Murphy's gun hand. _

_As Murphy screamed in pain, the goons allowed him to get up. When he was facing them, they opened fire, shredding his armor and him, severely. _

_His screams and cries of pain only egg them on as they continue firing. Shortly, they had run out of ammunition, leaving Boddicker to finish the job. Boddicker raised a Desert Eagle and fired it into Murphy's forehead. _

Robocop snaps back to the present and says, "I know what it's like to witness your own death and see those responsible for it. I also know the desire for closure and vengeance very well. It happens when you're lying there, be it on a Hospital Operating table or out in the field. I'm sure your predecessor felt the same way, Ron. The desire for Justice, closure and peace."

"I'm sure he felt the same way too, Commander. Norman sure felt the need to dish out some retribution on the jerks that killed Jesse Mach. And boy did he dish it out. According to the news reports, three of them were nailed with a .44 magnum Desert Eagle while the leader of the bunch got a 9mm slug in his head. That one, I saw happen. Basically, it was a judgment. A death penalty, long belated. And also, the guy disrespected Jesse's memory and good name as Street Hawk."

Robocop grimaces as he says, "Remind me not to get on Norman Tuttle's bad side. Ever. By the way, how is he doing?"

Kim smiles as she replies, "He's married now and they are expecting a baby. They're about four months along. I think Norman's actually looking forward to having his own child. I just hope he has enough ingredients to satisfy Jane's cravings."

She then sighs as she adds, "If only Will Du didn't pull that idiotic stunt. Perhaps then Norman's dream would have come true."

"What dream is that, Kim?"

Ron grins and replies, "To have a Street Hawk in every Police Garage. Of course, some Sand Hawks and War Birds would be quite helpful as well. But, for now, we're a special arm of Global Justice. Any sitch they can't handle, they call on us. With Kim on Maternity leave from Sand Hawk duty, it's gonna fall on Jesse's daughter to pick up the slack."

"Jesse had a daughter? Did he get to meet her before he died?"

Kim shakes her head no as she replies, "At the time of Jesse's death, her Mother was in China. That was where Jessica was born. I'm sure you heard about the extraction of Lily Mach."

"I did. That was good work. Please tell Bonnie and Hirotaka I said the same thing. I'd like to meet Jessica and Lily sometime. They sound interesting." The teens nod and chuckle as they get to work.

Ron brings out the sizer and calls out the measurements to Kim. She then checks the box for the right materials. Upon finding them, they start making the face of a woman long dead, in order to give her soul new life.

For two hours, they work. Robocop brings up her OCP identification picture and the teens use it to reference with.

Once they're done getting the appearance established, they gently slip the mask onto the robot's head after removing the rear headplate, cutting a hole in the back so the headplate holding the synthetic hair can fit through it.

Carefully doing the synthetic hair to eliminate the possibility of bald spots, they are able to fully recreate the face of Diana Powers.

The teens step back from the body of the robot and compare it with the monitor's face picture.

Ron sighs and says, "We did the best we can. The pixels are old and mask making is an art. Hopefully, it'll pass muster and appear life-like enough."

Robocop nods in agreement and says, "Diana."

She comes swirling out of the data port and gets a good look. Ghostly tears falling from her holographic eyes, she looks upon a face she hadn't seen for so long. Her own, exact and precise. Right to the date of her original body's death.

Sobbing softly, she turns to the teens and softly says, "Thanks, guys. Is it fully ready?"

Ron grins, nods and softly replies, "Take it for a test drive, Diana." Kim nods in agreement and Diana shyly giggles as she swirls into the robotic body.

The eyes on the robot then start glowing blue and soften slightly. Taking some cautious steps, Diana moves the robotic body off of the handtruck and goes to the nearest mirror. Taking a hand and putting it to her new face, she softly smiles and somewhat winks at herself.

"Hello, beautiful. Never thought I'd see you again. It's been so long since I saw myself last." She then turns and walks toward Kim and Ron, wrapping them in a soft hug which leaves them speechless.

Pleased with the amount of control on the robot's servos, she nods and says, "Thanks again, Kim and Ron. You've made a soul truly happy again."

Turning her attention to Robocop, she walks over to him and says, "I've wanted to do this ever since you saved me from that soul-killing virus." Without further ado, she gives Robocop a soft kiss on his lips.

When she comes away, she adds, "Thank you, Alex Murphy. Thank you for being a good friend and confidante. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't make it without you in my corner."

"It was my pleasure, Diana." He then returns the kiss and wraps his arms around her, causing her to lift her foot off the ground.

Both machines are deep in their embrace and kiss when Kim and Ron leave them alone. Both teens leave the room and close the door, giving the two machines some peace and quiet. They both then start making their way to their room.

Pondering as they walk, Ron says, "You will never see a more beautiful or stranger sight."

"I agree, Ron. Yet I can't help but wonder if you said that before."

"Doubtful, KP. If I did, I'd remember it. How are you feeling? Feel up to a smoochfest?"

"Ron! Just you wait, you nut! Get back here, you!" She then starts chasing her husband through the house, laughing all the way with Ron laughing as well.

When the couple reaches their room, Kim giggles and says, "I believe you were saying something about a smoochfest."

Ron nods and opens the door, saying, "The smoochfest awaits, my dear." Still giggling, Kim walks into room and is hugged from behind.

She then starts to moan when Ron puts his gentle hands on her still slender belly. Her moans intensify when Ron gently puts his hands on her breasts and caresses them softly.

"Do you like that, Kim?"

"Oh yes, very much honey. Just keep being gentle. I've just started to feel tender this morning."

"You got it, KP." At that, the couple necks passionately after Ron closes the door.

Down the hall, Bernice is thinking that she should try to talk to Ron and Kim before they go back home. Maybe they can be friends, especially after all that her son had tried to do.

An hour later, Sheila is looking over the paperwork from the other night. She sighs as she fills in the circumstances of the destruction of the Interceptor before she can be issued a new one.

Sheila's glad she had recovered her strength enough to come into the Station. Suddenly, a delivery guy comes in with a large box on his back.

"A little help here, please? This is heavy as heck. I got a delivery for Commander Alex J. Murphy. If he's not about, is there anyone that can sign for him?"

Sheila chuckles as she gets up and replies, "The Commander should be here about noon. That's thirty minutes from now. In the meantime, I can help you with that box. You take one side and I'll take the other. I'm guessing these are the suits that were ordered."

"I reckon you're right, ma'am. The supplier is in D.C. Other than that, I have no other details." Chuckling, they both maneuver the box into the Squad Room. When they get the box settled, Sheila notices the guy's single and grins, deciding to play matchmaker.

"Hey Davis. Why don't you take him into the Break Room and see if he'd like some refreshments. After all, all that hard work must have drained him quite a bit. What's your name?"

"Sagara. Luke Sagara, ma'am."

"Luke, meet Elizabeth Davis. Why don't you two get better acquainted with each other?" Luke and Davis nod and go into the Break Room together. Next thing everyone knows, Ching Juntao comes into the Squad Room with a group of well-dressed men.

Sheila smirks and says, "Well, hello there, Mr. Juntao. Are you here to turn yourself in or just to make more trouble than what you're worth?"

"Quite the opposite, Officer Murphy. I've come to secure your services for the action in Cadillac Heights."

"For what purpose? Those people legally live there."

"Not any more. The property is being taken by force in four hours. So I'll need thirty Officers in Riot gear, ready to storm the neighborhood and throw the people out. I can make it worth your while."

"Throwing people out of their homes is no work for a cop! Are you stupid or just plain deranged?"

"Neither. And if you know what's good for you, you will do exactly as I say."

"What makes you think I will?"

Juntao smirks as he replies, "I've read your file, Shego. I know that you were once a heroine gone bad. I am also a member of the most respected organization in the world. The Sho-Da-Kah."

Sheila smirks right back and retorts, "Big dreckin' deal! The others already know about my past. And I already know about your connection to that criminal organization. A friend of ours found the information on your asses. For someone that's supposedly from an enlightened society, you're rather dense. Anyone ever tell you that? If not, then I'm the first."

Drawing her Sig, she then snarls, "Get the fuck out of this Station and our country, you dipshit Diplomat."

Priming it, she smiles sinisterly and adds, "You have five seconds to get out, asshole. I suggest you start running."

In fear for his life, Juntao runs out the door. Or rather, through it. The only thing in the doorway is the wood, broken into the shape of a human. His entourage calmly walks out, shaking their heads at his behavior.

Looking at the door after the other men had left, Sheila quips, "Well, at least he took it well." At that, the other Officers with Sheila start laughing at her quip. Sheila joins in the laughter and starts to shake from the case of the 'sillies'.

Suddenly, they hear a familiar voice. "Why is there a human-shaped hole in the door for the Squad Room?" Robocop steps into the door with a slight scowl/smile on his face. Sheila briefs him on the situation and shows him the delivery.

"Excellent timing, Sheila. It's time for an early Christmas. Let's see the manifest." Sheila pulls it out of the sleeve and hands it to him.

If cyborgs were able to drop their jaws, Robocop would have dropped his and it would have broken through the floor.

"A hundred armored suits? That's more than enough for this force. I wonder who and why they sent this many." Robocop examines the fine print and chuckles.

"What is it, Commander?"

"A little side note, Sheila. No big deal." Within the fine print is the wording, _'Please accept these armored suits in this size order. I saw the order form and altered it. Your friend, Wade Load. P.S. Kick ass and don't bother taking names, Detroit Police.'_

At that, they open the box and start pulling out the suits. Various sizes are included, allowing for a good fit on whoever wears it. They then go into the locker room to change.

Sheila stays behind to ask, "The order was hacked, wasn't it, Alex?"

Robocop nods silently and she says, "Good news all around. My thanks and the thanks of the others go out to the hacker." She then bolts into the locker room.

Davis and Luke come back to the Squad Room and Davis asks, "What'd we miss, Commander?"

"Our new suits have arrived. The others are already suiting up as we speak. There should be one in your size still." Davis nods and checks the suits for the right size. Finding what she's looking for, she bolts into the locker room.

Inside, Sheila is peeling off the jumpsuit and developing a theory. Bulky in size, it may fit over the armored suit as she doubts the badge would go into the suit.

Once she's dressed down, she slips herself into the suit. Once it's on and zipped, she moves around and finds herself pleased with the fit.

"Like a glove. A good fit without being totally snug. Now, let's test my theory about the jumpsuit Uniforms." Slipping the jumpsuit on, she's pleased to see that her theory is proven correct.

She then says, "We can wear the jumpsuits over the armored suits. Pass it on to the guys."

Pondering to herself, she gets a grin and thinks, 'If the residents of Cadillac Heights want to fight for their homes, they can use our old armor. Hopefully, the Splatter-Punks won't be having armor-piercing rounds on them at all.'

When she comes back out of the Locker Room, she tells Robocop her idea for the old vests. Robocop likes the idea and elects to prepare a suitable battle plan that both the residents of the Heights and the Police can use for success.


	12. The Call and Deputization

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

The Call and Deputization

In Middleton, Jessica is at Command Center, telling Norman about her new teaching job. He congratulates her and grins, knowing she'd make a good teacher and crime-fighter at the rate she's going. Suddenly, the monitor comes on and Dr. Director's face is seen.

Jessica smiles and says, "Hey, there. How's it going, Dr. Director?"

She smiles right back and replies, "It's going okay, for the most part. Where are the Stoppables right now? We have an emergency in Detroit, Michigan."

Norman asks, "What's up, Doc? Kim and Ron are there right now, giving a friend a new face."

"Our Detroit asset has learned of a plan by the Sho-Da-Kah to take Cadillac Heights by force, today at four o'clock this afternoon. I just got his report as there is red tape all over the place. How soon can War Bird transport Street Hawk to Ron?"

Bonnie replies as she walks in, "About two hours flying time. But I'm ready to go once I'm suited up. Just need the orders to go into action, ma'am."

Dr. Director nods and says, "You now have your orders, Bonnie. Fly War Bird to Detroit and deliver Street Hawk to Ron's side. Jessica, I cannot, in good conscience, allow you to go out into the field so soon. When you've had more training with driving and marksmanship, I'll put you in the field. I promise you that. I'm sorry, Jessica. I truly am."

"It's all right, Dr. Director. I was just lucky in China. So I need more training. Perhaps then I'd be able to fill my Father's shoes, in one way or another." Dr. Director nods and the screen blanks off.

Jessica turns to Norman and asks, "How long would it take me to fully learn driving Sand Hawk? At least until Kim's off Maternity leave."

"Five months. Of course, Kim has the reputation as the 'girl who can do anything', including driving a fully-armored dune buggy under combat conditions. Some people, however, they gotta learn it." That has Jessica nodding and chuckling.

Norman goes on. "Jesse would agree with Dr. Director's opinion. You may be his daughter, but you have just jumped off the high dive into hero work. If you're not careful, you may wind up over your head."

Jessica grins and says, "Until that moment comes, I'll be training. In the meantime, let's load Street Hawk into the helicopter." Norman nods and opens the bay for the cycle.

As she walks to the cycle, she asks, "Lethal or non-lethal ordnance?"

"Better make it lethal. Given we're dealing with the Sho-Da-Kah on American soil again, we can't afford to lose an opportunity to stop them dead in their tracks. Emphasis on 'dead'. Your Father would want it that way."

"I concur. Those jerks need to die. Lethal measures, coming up."

Reaching the wall for the weapons cowls, she picks up the lethal configuration and takes the item to the cycle. Sliding it into place, she nods and wheels the cycle over to the helicopter.

While she does this, Norman is loading a crate of spare ammunition into the rear storage bin on the helicopter.Norman wraps the strap around the crate and lowers the hook from the winch.

When he gets the hook latched onto the ring, he hoists the crate into the storage bin and secures it when it's in place. He then closes the bin and returns to the console.

When Jessica gets the cycle there, she rolls it up into the rear of the helicopter. She then comes back down and gets Ron's gear from the rack. When it's on the bench inside the helicopter, she hits the door close switch and hops out. At that time, Bonnie's walking out, her barracuda smile in place.

"Are we fully loaded in the pods, Norman?"

"Affirmative, Bonnie. To save time in the flight, you may want to use the thrusters."

"Agreed. The sooner we shut them down, the better." At that, she puts her helmet on and adds, "Hirotaka's not feeling too good today. Could you please tell him I had to work, Norman?"

"You got it, Bonnie. The cycle's loaded up and you're clear for take-off. You also have a load of spare ordnance in the rear. Ammunition mostly."

"Roger that." At that, Bonnie climbs into the helicopter and powers it up while Norman opens the roof access. By the time the collective pitch is high enough, the roof is fully open.

Lifting up on the control, Bonnie lifts the helicopter off of the floor. Once she's clear of the roof, she ignites the thrusters, speeding off into the horizon.

As she clears the screens, Norman and Jessica can only hope she'd make it in time to deliver the cycle. As well as provide air/fire support for Ron and anyone else fighting the Sho-Da-Kah.

An hour and a half later, in Detroit, Nikko is programming ED-209 to defend the neighborhood against all hostile parties.

The punkish 'Realtors' had finally gotten the message soon as their friends had started dying. As she finishes the programming, she hears the sound of Police sirens.

She turns around and sees fifteen Interceptors, five Impalas and two Hummers heading their way, all moving Code 3. She goes inside to get Marie and the others outside.

Once they're outside, they see the Police vehicles spreading out into a diamond formation, with a Hummer in the lead.

When all vehicles had stopped, they see Robocop and all the Officers step out of the vehicles, carrying the bulky body armor vests on their shoulders while clad only in their jumpsuits.

The Officers with the Hummers open the tailgates on the vehicles and start bringing out Police-issue weaponry along with extra vests.

Nikko runs up and asks, "Won't your Officers need these vests more, Murphy?"

"Actually, we've got an upgrade in body armor. These vests are for those that wish to fight for their homes."

He then turns his P.A. on and says, "In two and a half hours, the goons with China Sun Incorporated and the Sho-Da-Kah are coming to throw you out of your homes. I want you to get your families, anyone that shouldn't be fighting and children down into the basement. The rest of you are hereby Deputized by the Detroit Police Department. It's time to show them how real cops kick ass."

Behind him, Sheila primes a Mossberg 500 'Persuader' shotgun and savagely grins.

At that, the denizens of Cadillac Heights proceed to arm and armor up. At the second armoring and arming site, Davis turns around and sees Luke donning a vest and picking up an AR-15 carbine.

"Luke Sagara, what in the world are you doing?"

Luke sighs and says, "When my cousin and his family died, they were helping the needy in Afghanistan. Those people were not much better off than this neighborhood. This is my way of remembering and honoring them. Besides, I served in the Military. Best I use the skills I have so they don't go to waste."

Touched, Davis asks, "What was your cousin's name?"

"His name was Sousuke Sagara, Elizabeth. He never had a chance. He was eight years old when he died. Cruel thing was, his body, as well as his parents, were never returned for burial."

"Do you think he may have survived? Or at least hope."

Luke sighs and says, "I don't really know off-hand, Liz. I really don't." Davis pats his hand and gives him a hopeful smile.

Suddenly, ED-209 powers up and says, **"Unknown aircraft approaching. Rotary wing type. Armed with twin gatling cannons. Request clearance to engage."**

Robocop says, "Hold off on that, ED-209. Let me see about something first." Switching to non-vocal communications, he asks, _"War Bird, is that you?" _

"Affirmative. I just got word from our Global Justice Liaison Officer. Where's Ron at?"

"_He's at the house with Kim. How'd you find out about the situation here?" _

"According to Dr. Director, GJ has an asset in place here. She didn't say who it was, nor did we ask. I'll get the cycle to Ron and come back with him."

"_Roger that, Bonnie. Good to hear your voice again." _

"Likewise, Commander. Likewise."

Switching back to vocal communications, he says, "ED-209, record transponder on aircraft as a friendly."

"**Recording transponder as friendly. What is designation of friendly aircraft?"**

"War Bird." Robocop allows himself a full blown smile and nods, knowing the odds on the home team just went up with members of the visiting team helping.

Suddenly, he hears another voice behind him. "Commander Murphy, we wish to assist our sister in defending her new hometown." Hego and the others are standing firm with Sheila, having had been briefed by her before she left the house for the Station.

"Hego, how did you find out?"

"I called them, Commander. They've been getting bored lately. So, I figured it was time for Team Go to work together, once again. Just for old time's sake. And this time, I'm on the right side of the Law."

"I too shall fight, Commander. I'm quite eager to kick some ass." Smuntz had seen the courage of the Officers along with the denizens and elected to participate in the battle.

Robocop sighs and replies, "I hope you're ready to end lives then. Because out here, it's kill or be killed. Especially when it comes to the enemy we're facing today."

At that, Team Go and Smuntz nod their agreement and proceed to the armoring and arming areas.

Sheila sighs and says, "Heaven help us if Hego decides to do his spiel about 'Go-operation'. If he does, I'm going to be really annoyed."

Robocop shrugs and asks, "What's the worst that can happen?"

"I don't think you want to know." At that, the two Officers leave it lie, at least until after the war is over. Big question for them is, will they survive it?


	13. Picking Up Ron and Kim's Wild Ride

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Picking Up Ron and Kim's Wild Ride

As Bonnie flies toward the Murphy house, she activates the baffles on the helicopter's engines and calls ahead to Kim's Kimmunicator. When Kim answers, she proceeds.

"Kim, go secure."

"Secure, Bonnie. What's the sitch?"

"The Sho-Da-Kah is making their move on the Cadillac Heights neighborhood today. In two and a half hours, Kim. I'm en route now to pick up Ron. I'm gonna need you to get all non-project personnel out of the house so he can get in without arousing suspicion. We just got the call an hour and a half ago."

"Roger that, Bonnie. I'll get Mr. Murphy and Mama Lipsky out of here along with the triplets and Alexandra."

"Mama Lipsky? As in Drakken's Mom? And who's Alexandra?"

"That's right, Bonnie. James and Sheila's little girl. She was just born last month."

"Way to go, Sheila! Oh nuts. With Mama Lipsky there, I'm gonna go on a limb here and guess that Sheila told her all about Drakken's plans in the past."

"That she did. But I don't think she'll take it out on us. She's just too nice."

"So was the iceberg that sank the Titanic. In any case, my ETA is five minutes."

"Roger that, Bonnie. I'll talk to you later."

At that, Kim ends communication and tells Ron that he's needed on duty. Along withBonnie beinginbound with the cycle. She then goes through the house and makes up a spin to tell James and Bernice.

Once she finds them, she informs them that hostile parties are on their way to the house. James refuses to leave without Ron or Alexandra.

Kim's able to convince him that Ron can handle himself, but that they should get all the children out of the house. Bernice wants more details, but Kim tells her there's not enough time for a full briefing. At that, the bugout commences.

James goes out to the Expedition, opens the back window along with the tailgate hatch and climbs into the back with a rifle and handgun.

Once he's in position, he secures Alexandra's seat to right beside him and closes the door, leaving the window open. He then starts loading the magazines for the weapons.

Ever since his ordeal at the hands of the BeeBee robot, and upon their return, he had desired to learn using firearms. Of course, being Robocop's son gave him an edge, as it had made him an exceptional marksman with Robocop's tutelage.

As he loads the magazines, he says, "Just in case we get any hostiles knocking on our back door." Kim and Bernice bring out the triplets while the Diana-bot remains inside to give Ron backup should he need it. When all are aboard, Kim starts the ignition and leaves the driveway.

As they watch the Expedition leave, Diana turns to Ron and asks, "Are you sure it's a good idea for you to be here on duty, Ron? Alex can take care of himself and his Officers."

"I have no doubt about that, Diana. However, the Sho-Da-Kah was responsible for the death of my predecessor. As long as they exist, my war goes on with them and for his memory. If they did join forces with the Splatter-Punks, it would be bad road all around. Not only for Detroit, but also for possibly the world. Bonnie's inbound and will be landing shortly. I can hear the faint sounds of the rotors. Go ahead and head on down to the scene. Your new body's still armed with non-lethal measures. You may want to take up lethal arms, just in case. Undoubtedly, the cycle's loaded with the lethal cowls. It's really quite fitting. For the Sho-Da-Kah, it's members and allies, the only appropriate thing for them is death."

Diana nods as she sees the War Bird helicopter begin to land in the yard, it's door opening as it lands.

"So that's what it looks like in action. The War Bird, I mean." Ron nods as he heads out of the house, with Diana running ahead to the scene.

Had he looked behind him, he would have seen a young woman, smiling through her window.

Quietly, she says, "They shall meet, fight and win. We will finally be safe from those that would exploit or harm us."

"Marishka, come away from the window. Do you want to wind up in a place just like or worse than Khabarovsk?" The man guarding her had just seen her at the window and started worrying right away.

"Nyet. I wouldn't want that. I just saw a hero and realized that he would meet with another hero. Perhaps then, we'll finally be safe. The world and the others like me."

The Agent nods and says, "I understand, Marishka. Anyone you would like to talk about? Just to pass the time."

Marishka Ovelika ponders the question before asking, "What can you tell me about that young pilot that saved me in Khabarovsk? I'm afraid I went unconscious as he told me his name."

The Agent chuckles and tells her all about that particular pilot, including him being on a new assignment.

At the same time, once onboard the helicopter, Ron closes the door and proceeds to suit and arm up.

"I thought Kim got all non-project personnel out of there, Ron."

"That was Diana, Bon-Bon. What do you think of her new face?"

"Uncanny, Ron. Very uncanny. I'd say you still have the touch, my friend. Where shall I put you off at?"

"As close as you can without damaging anything. Preferably in a park."

Bonnie grins as she replies, "I saw a park on my here, Ron. It's wide open, ideal for landings and drop-offs. Maybe even pick-ups if there's time."

Ron nods in agreement as he zips up the suit and puts the boots on. As he slaps the Velcro straps into place, he thinks about the first time he rode on the cycle. That time, it was a shakedown run.

At the current time, it's considered to be an ongoing war against an enemy. An enemy with no business operating as it currently is. He then puts the thigh holster on, checking the load for the Glock as he does so.

Finding all loads are lethal, he nods and preps the weapon, sliding it back into the holster when he's done. By the time he has his helmet on, they are nearing the park.

Once the helicopter has landed, Bonnie opens the door and Street Hawk rolls out of there, picking up speed through the park and heading for Cadillac Heights.

War Bird lifts off right behind him, closing it's door as it does so. Both intent in their purpose, stopping the Sho-Da-Kah dead in their tracks. Literally.

On the streets of Detroit, Kim is driving the Expedition, checking on the triplets and sighing in relief that they're asleep. Thing is though, she does so every two minutes.

Bernice smiles and says, "I can watch them for you, dear. You really need to watch the road ahead of you."

"Thanks, Ms. Lipsky. It's just that with being a Mother, I want to be sure the children are not freaking out over the ride." Bernice smiles and nods her understanding.

"I know how you feel, Kim. I always felt my 'Drewbie' would do something useful with his life. Then I found out he was dead, having been a mad scientist bent on world domination. I just can't understand why he would have wanted to rule the world."

"I can't understand either, Ms. Lipsky. I can't either." At that, the two women ride in silence until they feel a sudden jar from the side.

"Hang on!"

Regaining control of the wheel, Kim asks, "What's the sitch, James?"

"There's a slightly damaged limo knocking on our back door, Kim. He slammed into our side door here. Looks like he's a hostile party. Do I have clearance to engage?"

"Let's wait and see if he's the actual hostile first. If he is, we'll make it hurt a little more. Ms. Lipsky, cushion my midsection for me, please. I'm pregnant and I don't want to chance a miscarriage." Bernice nods as she wraps Kim's middle with a pair of pillows.

Kim then presses down on the accelerator, picking up speed. Suddenly, the limo speeds up and gets beside her window. The Consul is driving with a manic grin on his face.

He then swerves toward her and yells, "Welcome to Motor City, Mrs. Stoppable! Witness the resurrection, brother and sisters!"

"Witness Kim Stoppable, you miserable, low-life retard!" Pressing down on the accelerator again, she hears his taunts even more.

"You wanna play? Come on, let's play!"

"No thanks, you're playing too rough!"

"Pull it over and I'll show you rough playing!"

"I got your game, sucker!" Suddenly braking, she finds the limo ahead of her.

Grinning savagely, she presses on the accelerator again and softly says, "The engine may not be a Caterpillar, but at least it's powerful." The powerfulTriton V-8 engine brings the brush-guard to the edge of the limo's bumper and starts pushing the limo intently.

Inside the limo, the Consul tries stopping the S.U.V., but to no avail.

He picks up the phone and says, in Chinese, "She's pushing me with her vehicle, Juntao!" He keeps on stomping on the pedal to get the vehicle to back off of him.

Unfortunately, however, it also angers the driver knocking on his back door now. The driver with the name of Kim Possible-Stoppable.

The Consul and Juntao had finally elected to take Kim hostage if she had happened to be in Detroit and hold her for ransom. Only Juntao was unsure of the plan to grab her. But since the Consul was so sure, Juntao decided to go with it.

Juntao replies, "Ride your brakes. Ride your brakes." The Consul does so and feels himself slowing down.

"In the meantime, we'll be making our move on the Heights in thirty minutes. The residents have gained enough time to mount defensive measures. I wish to keep those measures from stopping us in the goals of the Sho-Da-Kah. Besides, the Splatter-Punks and the Triads within our ranks are getting restless. Good luck on your end." At that, both Sho-Da-Kah members end communication.

As this is happening, Kim sees the limo braking and says, "Oh, no you don't."

Pressing on the accelerator again, she starts pushing the mighty V-8 right to 4000 RPM. This causes the limo to start fishtailing. Inside the limo at the same time, the Consul stomps on his brake pedal to no avail.

The enhanced braking system on the limo is no match for a powerfulTriton V-8 engine, let alone a system for an armored limousine.

Blowing her horn, she says, "You think you're all that, but you're not. I believe Dr. Drakken's line would work on this guy." The others chuckle their agreement while Kim sneaks a glance at the triplets and sees their eyes open.

"I guess the impact woke them up. Poor things. Don't worry, babies. Mama'll keep you safe." She then returns her attention to the limo and sees it starting to smoke.

Grinning even more savagely, she presses on the accelerator again and aims the limo into a ditch. Once it hits the ditch, a soft cheer goes up in victory. When the limo is thoroughly stuck, Kim stops the vehicle and James steps out with his handgun, a Smith and Wesson 39-2.

As he walks toward the Consul, he feels his anger seriously rise over what Sheila had told him. He then primes and aims the 39-2, saying, "Oh, Consul! My wife tells me you tried to come onto her! What do you have to say for yourself?"

The Consul smiles, brings out his papers along with a Makarov, and yells, "Diplomatic Immunity!" He then aims it at James, intent on killing him.

Snarling, James sends a 9mm slug right into the man's head, killing him instantly. "It's just been revoked!"

At that, James returns to the Expedition and the group makes their way to the Station to report the incident.

Author's Note: Some pretty dicey situations here, wouldn't you say? I'm sure you'd recognize some of the wording from various movies on my past stories. For this one, I used wording from 'Black Dog', 'Firebirds', 'Robocop 1 and 3' and 'Lethal Weapon 2 and 4'. For 'Daughter of Mach', I used lines from 'Delta Force', 'Firebirds' as well and 'Iron Eagle', along with the last episode from the first season for the series 'Full Metal Panic!', with some modifications of course. Well, this story's almost over with.

Just for the record, the reason why I write in the present tense is because it allows me to keep my mind straight as I write. For past events, I'll be using past tense while present time, present tense will be used. It's really quite fun to write. If I can get past the thirteen episode mark the original 'Street Hawk' series ended at, I'd be able to beat the original writers for that series silly. If anyone has any ideas on what you'd like 'Team Hawk' to do, please let me know via review. Thank you for reading so far. Now, on to the carnage! Hahahahahaha!


	14. War, Backup, Arrest and Victory

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

War, Backup, Arrest and Victory

Thirty minutes later, back in Cadillac Heights, Luke and Davis are taking positions along with the Deputized denizens of the neighborhood.

Once they're settled in, Davis looks over at Luke and asks, "What was Sousuke like? Did you get along okay?"

Luke nods and replies, "Since our Fathers were twin brothers, it was often joked that Sousuke and I looked so much alike, we would be confused to be twin brothers at times by other people. It only stopped when we told other people that we were cousins, nothing more."

He then chuckles and adds, "We got along as well as can be expected of natural siblings. Every now and then, there'd be a squabble over a toy or who does what in the house that we were in at the time. But we always found a way to work things out between us."

"Where did you two live when you were together?"

"Since Dad and Uncle were twins, they didn't want to be separated unless very necessary. So we lived together in Osaka, Japan. Then one day, Uncle decided that he should be a missionary. My Aunt agreed and they all went to the Middle East together. Sousuke and I made a pledge that we'd be blood brothers always, even though we were cousins. He left Osaka, waving good-bye as he boarded the plane. Five months later, they were dead, killed accidentallyby Soviet troops. They were tending to the wounded and alive when they were shot dead. The Kremlin apologized for the incident, but Father and Mother never forgave or forgot the pain that our family went through. So, to get away from the memory of their deaths, we moved here to the States. Since my folks died, it's pretty safe to say that I'm the last Sagara. Unless I find a companion to share my life with."

Davis shudders as she says, "That must have been awful, losing your family like that. How old were you when it happened?"

"I was thirteen years old. Yet, like I said, we looked so much alike, people often confused us for twins. He took it well though. He was funny as all heck."

He then shakes his head and adds, "Lately, I've been having weird dreams. From being in a frozen area to being in a tropical one. Maybe it's my soul trying to tell me something. That I shouldn't really grieve. He's not dead, that kind of thing. Pretty weird, huh?"

Davis smiles comfortingly and replies, "I hope you find your answers, Luke. I really do. For yourself and Sousuke, if he is still alive." Luke nods and smiles back at her.

Both of them then return their attention to the front line when they hear the rumbling of an assault vehicle coming up the hill.

Davis mutters, "Damn, they're very early." She then raises her voice and says, "We have incoming hostiles! Splatter-Punks and Sho-Da-Kah goons! All positions, prepare for action!"

Robocop looks over at Nikko and ED-209, nods his head and Nikko proceeds to program the mammoth machine. Robocop returns to the Hummer and gets out the Cobra Assault Cannon, intent on taking out the assault vehicle's turret and cockpit. As an afterthought, he grabs his weapon arm out of it's case and sets it aside.

Twisting his left arm to it's release point, he removes it and sets it aside. He then picks up the weapon arm and twists it into position. Hoisting the Cannon with his right hand and lifting up his weapon arm, he advances to the front line, taking his position alongside ED-209.

In a clear voice, he commands, "Hold your fire until absolutely necessary! If you're fired upon, return fire!" Next thing he knows, a blur comes flying to his side. He turns and sees a helmet he never thought he'd see again.

He grins and says, "Hello, Tim. Good to see you again."

Tim Malloy removes his helmet, grins right back and replies, "Like I told you before, Alex. A good cop always backs his partner. Ready, partner?"

"Ready. When this is all over, you have some explaining to do."

Malloy chuckles, puts his helmet back on and nods while Robocop only chuckles. Suddenly, the Splatter-Punks start to get close. Robocop gives Nikko the signal and she activates the program.

ED-209 powers up and advances to it's assigned position on it's grid. Once settled, it announces, **"Freeze. You're trespassing on private property. Eat lead, suckers."**

At that, the machine starts firing rounds from it's powerful cannons at the approaching Splatter-Punks, knocking twenty down in seconds. Suddenly, the assault vehicle sends an explosive warhead into the front of the machine, destroying it.

Snarling, Robocop activates a smart bomb and launches it at the vehicle, saying, "This is for ED-209, creep." The gunner barely has time to react when the weapon impacts and explodes, destroying the vehicle completely.

When the goons on foot get into small arms range, Robocop commands, "Open fire!"

At that, all the Defenders of Cadillac Heights open fire, willing to defend their homes. No matter what. Robocop starts firing his machine gun on his weapon arm, nailing fifteen Splatter-Punks and five Sho-Da-Kah.

He looks beside him and sees Malloy firing his weapons at the Sho-Da-Kah goons as well, with a look that can only be described as maniacal and joyful glee.

"You want some? Come get some! Who's your Daddy? I'm your Daddy, you lousy varmints!" Tim keeps on yelling incoherently and Robocop can only shake his head as he resumes firing.

'Tim, you need to switch to Decaf. You're too hyper and wired up.' Shortly, both Malloy and Robocop run out of ammunition, as do the other Defenders. This causes the goons to get very cocky and then charge at the defensive positions.

Just when hope is lost, they hear two very welcome sounds. A helicopter and a motorcycle, both moving at high speeds.

A distorted woman's voice is then heard yelling, "Splatter this, you loser sons of bitches!" Suddenly, twenty of each the Splatter-Punks and Sho-Da-Kah are shot dead by rounds from an attacking helicopter's gatling guns.

The helicopter thenflies overhead and the speaker comes on line again with a quip.

"War Bird reporting as backup. Did you call for it, Commander Murphy?"

"Not quite, but thank you. We're out of ammo now, so we'll just leave it to you and Street Hawk, War Bird."

"Roger that. I even brought some spare ordnance with me. Mainly ammunition. Courtesy of our base."

Suddenly, they all see the motorcycle that can only be described as a work of violent art. Street Hawk activates his .50 caliber machine guns and rocket launchers.

Sending a massive volley of rockets and rounds from the cowls on the cycle, he's able to bring down fifty more of the offending party without difficulty.

Juntao saw the armed vehicles arrive and after much debating with himself, he elects to retreat and get out of town. So he goes and gets into his car. Problem is, he doesn't realize that 'Team Hawk' never lets criminals get away.

Street Hawk is still blasting the creeps while War Bird gets into position for ordnance delivery. When he sees the Cultural Attache get into his car, Street Hawk takes off after him when he drives off.

"War Bird, I'm going after what appears to be one of the Sho-Da-Kah's lackeys. You're on your own, I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, Street Hawk. Just be sure to tear that guy a new one."

"You got it."

Snarling, Sheila gets into her new Interceptor and says, "He may not be a cop, but I'm backing Street Hawk up. You want in on this, Commander?"

"Affirmative. Tim, Diana, keep up the pressure with the wave alongside War Bird." He then gets into the Interceptor with Sheila as she hammers down on the accelerator. At that, the cruiser takes off in hot pursuit of the Cultural Attache being chased by Street Hawk.

Diana nods in agreement as she and Malloy go to the ammo trunk that War Bird is lowering while laying down suppressive fire on the remainder of the goons.

Every goon that doesn't stay in cover gets a 20mm slug right through his head. Problem, is however, they all think they can beat the Defenders of Cadillac Heights.

Diana elects to take up a pistol and controls the grip on her robotic hand. Pleased it's still holding together, she aims at the goons and opens fire after ensuring a full load.

Now snarling, she thinks about the night she died at Mallardo's hands. She then snaps back to the present and grins as she ponders her next statement.

"As a good and dear friend of mine likes to say, 'Dead or alive, you're coming with me.' Though I'd just as soon leave your asses out here on the road when it's all over. Oh, no you don't."

She then fires at a Sho-Da-Kah thug, nailing and spraying his brain matter all over a wall. His target, a firing Nikko that happens to be covering a wounded Marie.

She goes over and asks, "What's the damage?"

Marie, through her teeth, replies, "He got my arm. He was about to finish me when Nikko took up arms and started firing at him. It seems he didn't like it." Diana nods and smiles as she bends down to treat Marie's wound.

On the street, Street Hawk is still after Juntao's vehicle, with Sheila and Robocop right behind him. Sheila has the siren going and Robocop brings out his Auto-9, intent on assisting Street Hawk with intense fire support.

Juntao looks behind him and swears loudly. His car's going 140 miles per hour and the cycle's still behind him. Pressing down on the gas, he increases his speed to 160. Now laughing, he looks behind him again, stops laughing and swears, again. The cycle is still with him.

In the Interceptor, Sheila snarls at the speedometer, knowing it's governed at 120 MPH.

Robocop bows his head in understanding, saying, "We need vehicles that don't have governors on them. I guess Street Hawk's cycle is the exception to the rule." Sheila nods in agreement as she elects to let Street Hawk take him down.

On the cycle, Ron is sorely peeved at the guy. Mainly because he is a Sho-Da-Kah lackey. But the man also had the gall to insult his friends.

Toggling the phase-particle beam, he selects the maximum charge and starts blasting away. The first shots nail the rear axle through the rear panel, causing the car to fishtail out of control.

Behind the wheel, Juntao screams as he goes out of control and into a rocky crevasse. He manages to jump out of the car in time before it falls over and explodes.

Sitting upon the ground after rolling out of control, he sees his clothing, along with his car, and screams out loud.

"My car! My wardrobe! How dare he?"

"I dare to just fine, Sho-Da-Kah creep."

Juntao turns around at the distorted voice and sees the most sinister motorcycle he had ever seen, up close and personal. It's machine guns extended, a laser in plain view, it can only be described as 'Hell on Wheels'. Just the sight of it gives him the urge to empty his bladder in fear.

Hearing the siren of the approaching Interceptor and eager to make a deal, he then tries negotiating.

"I have Diplomatic Immunity. You can give me a ride out of here. With my Diplomat status, you'll live like a king. How about it?"

Street Hawk draws his Glock, primes it and replies, "How about this? You stay right where you are, consider your Immunity revoked, and you go to Jail. How does that grab you?" Shortly, the Interceptor pulls to a screeching stop and Street Hawk revs the engine to get their attention.

Sheila and Robocop hear the rev and grin at the same time. Sheila draws her Sig and takes up a covering position alongside Street Hawk. He had just dismounted the cycle and is covering Juntao with his Glock.

Smiling wickedly, she asks, "Has he been tortured yet?"

"No. I figured I'd hurt him enough. I mean, look at his clothes and car. They're all fucked up." Sheila laughs as does Robocop when Juntao draws his Makarov.

Street Hawk aims for and shoots his gun hand, causing Juntao to scream in pain and drop the gun. He then waves his indexfinger in a 'No, you don't. Naughty, naughty' fashion.

Juntao, gritting his teeth to control his breathing, snarls and says, "You may have ruined the Sho-Da-Kah's operation in Middleton and Lowerton, along with China. But you will never win. The Sho-Da-Kah is everywhere. In time, we will be victorious."

Puzzled, Street Hawk asks, "What about Middleton? There were no activities on the part of the Sho-Da-Kah there." Sheila and Robocop nod their agreement, equally perplexed.

"At one time, we were part-time sellers when our members needed funding. The only legal goods that could be sold overseas were car parts. So, two and a half years ago, we hired a man known as 'Motor Ed' to steal the parts and deliver them to us. When the operation was stopped, we took comfort in the fact that 'Team Possible' was no longer active. Instead, you took their place."

Curious, Sheila asks, "What does 'Team Possible's inactive status have to do with that?"

Street Hawk replies, "That was after the night Ron Stoppable's right knee was destroyed."

Leaning closer and putting the muzzle of the gun on Juntao's temple, he snarls, "Ever since Ron was hurt, I was furious as to who was truly responsible for his getting hurt. Now, I find out the Sho-Da-Kah had a hand in it. Why? Just for auto parts that can be sold overseas? By scumbags like you? Give me one good reason I shouldn't plug you right here and now."

Juntao smirks and replies, "You know as well as I do that Ron Stoppable is a world-class buffoon. He doesn't do anything right. Basically, he's a worthless loser."

Street Hawk tightens the pressure on the trigger as he says, "Ron is my friend. He has been since we were little. I do not consider him to be a loser or a buffoon at all. Yeah, sure, he was clumsy. But, he always had Kim's back before they married and had their children. I just saw their children as well. They'll grow up free and safe, no matter what. As far as I'm concerned, I'll be doing the world a tremendous favor by ridding it of people like your filth." The pressure on the trigger intensifies as Street Hawk gets closer to his anger threshold.

Suddenly, he hears a calm voice and feels a soothing hand on his arm. He turns and sees Sheila right beside him.

"Easy, Street Hawk. Stand down, buddy. You've already sent most of those crap-heads to their Judgment. Let me arrest him and we can proceed with the trial."

Sheila's offer is so tempting. So he stands down, nods and steps to the side, with the Glock at the ready. Sheila smiles at him and steps forward.

"Ching Juntao, you have the right to remain silent. If you give up this right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a Court of Law. You have the right to an Attorney. If you cannot afford an Attorney, one will be appointed to you by the Court. Do you understand these rights as I've explained them to you?"

Sheila had read out the card proudly and then smiles when she's done, hoping he'd do something really stupid.

Juntao smirks again as he replies, "I do. But, it's not necessary, as I have Diplomatic Immunity and, as such, I am not subject to any of your Laws."

Robocop grins and replies, "I guess you haven't heard then. The FBI and the State Department has joined up to investigate your 'enterprises'. All because a Lawyer for the State Department didn't like the way you were doing things. Needless to say, what they found was very interesting. So, basically, your Immunity has been revoked, which makes you subject to our laws. Now, on that note, Officer Murphy, cuff him."

"With pleasure, Commander Murphy." Sheila's grin is contagious to the cyborg as she proceeds to cuff the guy.

When he starts protesting, she ignites her right hand and brings it up to his face, saying, "Who's getting their ass nailed now, asshole? My comet power's all back. I just needed some more rest. If you want some plasma surgery, I'll be more than happy to accommodate your wishes."

Street Hawk nods with approval, holsters the Glock and remounts the cycle. Powering it up, he nods at Robocop and Sheila before speeding off into the afternoon horizon. Destination: Cadillac Heights and the park for pick-up and transport.

Back in the Heights, the Splatter-Punks and Sho-Da-Kah foot soldiers are all dead. The Defenders of Cadillac Heights, aside from the destroyed ED-209, only had five casualties, no fatalities.

Mr. Smuntz is carrying his rifle in true Dog-face fashion. Sling arms with the muzzle pointed downward. He had knocked down twelve Sho-Da-Kah and thirteen Splatter-Punks.

Luke and Davis are smiling proudly at what they had done together while Team Go is nodding in approval over their decision to assist. Even though they had to end lives to save them, they find the results satisfying. The Wegos nod at each other and pump their fists in the air.

"Victory!"

The neighborhood of Cadillac Heights has emerged victorious once again, even under highly adverse odds. Just like the last time.

War Bird aims it's nose into the air and fires a celebratory volley into the air, aiming away from innocent buildings and people.

Inside the helicopter, Bonnie smiles her barracuda smile and nods in approval as she flies off into the direction of the park. As she flies, she punches in the frequency for the Kimmunicator. Upon reaching Kim, she undergoes the protocol.

"Go secure."

"Secured and safe, Bonnie. How was the war?"

"We won, K. We won. All Splatter-Punks and Sho-Da-Kah goons are D.O.G."

"What's D.O.G.?"

"Dead On the Ground, Kim. Of course, you wouldn't know that right away. As I had just made it up just now."

"Bonnie!" Both women exchange a quick giggle before Kim asks, "How'd Ron do against them?"

"Your husband is a mean one, K. He took down fifty of those creeps with the machine guns and rockets. He then covered me while I was lowering an ammo trunk. He even went after what may have been one of their higher-ups, as did Sheila and the Commander. I didn't even know Sheila was with the P.D."

Kim grins as she replies, "Neither did we until after we arrived here. But, the Expedition took a bad hit when the Consul's limo rammed us in the side."

"Is everyone all right?"

"Yeah, we're all right, Bonnie. But the Expedition's right side is totaled. I'm even surprised the right rear wheel stayed on with the impact. I don't think I miscarried. I'll get myself checked when Ron arrives."

"Where are you? I'll bring him to you after he changes back into his regular clothes. That way, he can gain a little fame by saying he had ridden in the 'War Bird'. Don't worry, K. I'll be sure he doesn't get all big-heady about it."

"Please and thank you." At that, they end communications and Bonnie makes contact with Ron in the park. She finds him after he pops off a smoke grenade from the cycle's rear storage compartment.

Once he and the cycle are on board, he closes the door and gets into his street clothes. As he changes, Bonnie flies the helicopter to Kim's position on the GPS link with the Kimmunicator.

Upon arrival, she lands the helicopter and Ron exits the helicopter through the front door. He then rushes inside to check on his beloved as War Bird lifts off and leaves Detroit.


	15. Malloy's Story and New Vehicle

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Malloy's Story and New Vehicle

That night, Ron treats the Murphys, Team Go, Bernice, Malloy and Kim to an extremely elegant meal.

However, since Robocop can't have solid foods in his organics, he sticks with the usual paste that sustains his systems. Same with Diana. The other's hearts go out to them, making them wish they could enjoy the meal with them.

Ron then snaps his fingers, a wild idea coming to mind. He picks up two plates of the cuisine, puts the contents into a blender and proceeds to make liquid cuisine.

Kim's eyes bulge out as she realizes what he's about to do. She looks over at Robocop and Diana, sees them nodding their heads at the genius of the idea and starts giggling very softly.

"Only Ron would find a way to feed cyborgs and robots with basic digestive tracts. It's too bad Wade can't find or make some way for you guys to be able to enjoy solid foods again."

Diana smiles softly and replies, "Don't worry, Kim. If anything, this might actually help us eat in a way. Thank goodness Marie and Nikko worked on my new body's internal mechanisms. I guess it was their way of thanking me for saving Marie's life."

Malloy nods in approval and says, "To Diana, the first true female cybernetic being. May she continue operating and watching over Alex. And also to Alex. He's one mean guy with a gun. Even if he is a cyborg now, he's still a guy."

The others nod and laugh their agreement. For a slight moment, Malloy could swear he saw a blush on Diana's face. He then remembers the face is a latex mask and just shakes it off.

"Sorry if it offended you, Diana. It's not often I come across a phenomenon like this, you know."

Diana giggles and replies, "None taken, Tim. In fact, it's kind of flattering, knowing you were trying to set me up with Alex just now. But, you don't have to worry about that."

Malloy chuckles and says, "Just looking out for my partner. Right, Alex?"

Robocop nods and replies, "Thank you, Tim. Now, where the devil have you been all these years? The last time I saw you, you were blown out onto the docks and you just vanished."

Malloy grins and replies, "It had to come out sooner or later. After the blast, I found myself underwater. I surfaced under the dock and swam for twenty minutes until I reached the opposite shoreline. Once I hit the shore, I figured it was time for me to mend my soul. At the same time, I wanted to be a Law Enforcement Officer again. But, who would want to hire an escaped convict that used to be a cop? Not a whole lot of departments out there will do that. So, I just settled for vigilante actions on the streets of whatever town I found myself in. One night, as I was doing my unofficial rounds, a hole opened up beneath me. It was then I met someone that would change my life and give me a fresh start."

Curious, Ron asks, "Did this person, by any chance, wear an eyepatch, happen to be a woman and wear a jumpsuit?"

"Yes, Dr. Director. But, how did you know her?"

Kim replies, "We've crossed paths a few times when she needed us to work with Global Justice."

Malloy nods as he goes on. "I accepted the offer and she posted me in Detroit after the city's name was changed back. During the time before I became GJ's Detroit asset, I had surgery to have those knobs removed from my head. Alex, let no one tell you otherwise. Having knobs put into and taken out of your head is painful as heck. I'm lucky I was unconscious at the time of both surgeries. After they removed them, they put medications into me that would counteract the gunk those mad scientists put into me."

He then chuckles and adds, "When I learned OCP was fully shut down, I wanted to go to the building, burn it down and relieve myself on the ashes. I hated it that much. When I heard about Jimmy having been abducted by the BeeBee robot and then rescued, I so wanted to see you guys and offer any help I could. But, the only time I could do that was if the crisis was ongoing. So while you guys were out of town, I was attempting to stem the flow. Then, Sheila comes along and ticks off the Chinese Consulate."

Raising his glass again, he adds, "Here's to Sheila. May she continue to tick off and annoy criminals that work within their Consulates." The others raise their glasses and take a drink while Robocop and Diana try the 'meal smoothie'.

Diana allows it to go all the way past the robot's vox-box before she says, "If I had taste buds, I'm sure it'd be delicious, Ron. I'm happy to have an opportunity to be able to slightly eat again."

Robocop nods and says, "Ditto." Raising the glass, he says, "Here's to Ron. If he's to open a restaurant, he'd have an interesting menu, without a doubt." The others acknowledge it and smile in approval.

After that, dinnertime is spent exchanging stories and eating. When it gets to be bedtime, they wish each other good night and turn in. Diana plugs the robot's body into a power outlet while Robocop goes to his 'rest station'.

Malloy takes another guest bedroom while Bernice turns in from such an exciting and hectic day. The members of Team Go wish their sister and friends a happy life and leave, returning to Go City, electing to see a counselor for Post-Traumatic Stress. Just in case any of them start to have problems. After all, this was the first time they had to resort to using lethal force in defense of others and themselves.

James and Sheila nod and smile at Kim and Ron, wishing they can do more for them, as their wedding had brought the two together in the first place. Sheila then remembers that the Wegos were responsible for the seating and gasps in shock.

"I think my younger twin brothers were trying to play matchmaker at your wedding, guys." She then laughs as she adds, "Your wedding was where James and I first met, and somehow, it brought us all closer together."

Kim grins as she replies, "Yeah, it did, Sheila. Good night, guys."

James nods as he says, "Night Kim, Ron. Give your triplets a kiss for us, okay?"

Ron grins as well as he replies, "You got it, James. Night." At that, they exchange a warm hug before turning in.

Once inside the bedroom, Kim says, "We need a new vehicle, Ron. When the Consul's limo rammed it, it seriously twisted the frame, axle and ruined the body. Of course, the limo looked a lot worse after the impact. It's front end looked like a mule kicked it in."

"You okay, KP? I hope we didn't lose the baby."

"Yeah, I'm okay, Ron. I had the Doctor check me out at the Station. So far, so good. I guess it's because it happened so early in the pregnancy, it didn't seem to do any damage to the fetus. But, I was so scared, Ron! I didn't want to lose the baby! Nor do I want to!" Sobbing, she throws herself into his arms and he strokes her hair.

Ron clears his throat to get rid of the lump in there and says, "When we get back to Middleton, we'll check with Dr. Cotner. He'll be able to tell us for sure, KP. I don't want to lose our new baby either." At that, the young couple hold each other and sob with each other.

In their room, James and Sheila sigh and wish they could help in some way. James had seen the damage to the Expedition along with the Police mechanic and felt it could be repaired. But the mechanic said that with the damage to the frame and all, it wasn't going to be worth repairing.

Snarling at the thought of Ron and Kim losing their unborn child because of the Consul's loony driving style, he then drives his fist toward the wall, only for it to be intercepted.

He looks at the feminine hand that grabbed his fist and then it's owner's face.

Sheila sighs and says, "I know how you feel, Jimmy. When I learned Kimmy and Ron were going to be parents the first time around along with them being engaged, I was so happy for them. I still am. Their love for each other will see them through. There was no way you could have stopped that maniac's limo. At all. Triple-armor plating, beefier engine and stronger suspension. It's a wonder he didn't knock you guys onto your side."

James nods and says, "I wish that jerk was still alive, Sheila. I really do. Just so I could blow his brains out again. If Kim and Ron lose their baby, it'll devastate them." Sheila nods as she holds her husband and feels him shaking in anger still.

At that, both couples turn off the lights and try to sleep. In his 'rest station', Robocop brings up the motor pool list and sees an ideal vehicle to replace the Stoppable's Expedition.

James had informed him of the damage as did the Police mechanic. In short, the vehicle was totaled. Over the wire, he makes the necessary arrangements and signs off with his 'signature'.

The next morning, Kim wakes up with Ron's arm around her abdomen, his fingers splayed out over her belly. Smiling at his sweetness and tenderness, she gingerly lifts his hand off, kisses his cheek and gets up to go to the bathroom, ready for the morning sickness to come.

As she gets to the toilet, she thinks, 'Lord, please don't let us lose this baby. Please, don't. I know it's ultimately your call and I don't fault you for that. Just, please, give us a sign, one way or another.' Suddenly, she vomits.

Smiling at the possibility of the baby being all right as she vomits, she purges her stomach until the daily ritual is done. She then rinses her mouth out and uses some mouthwash to clear the air inside her.

Looking in the mirror, she softly says, "I know it's too soon to tell. But, just in case, thanks. Amen." Coming out of the bathroom, she sees Ron sitting up on the bed, a hopeful smile on his face.

She can only shrug in reply as she goes over to him and pecks him on his lips. She then feels him wrap his arms around her, turn her around and gently pull her onto his lap. She smiles at what he seems to have in mind and gently chides him.

To her surprise, Ron routes one hand toward the back of her neck and the other hand onto her belly. Before she can ask, he starts tickling her.

"Ron, stop! Hahahahahahaha! That tickles! Hahahahahahaha!"

"That's the whole idea, KP. I thought you might need some cheering up." His face goes gloomy as he says, "I hope I didn't go too far." Kim nods in agreement as she slumps her head down, facing her belly.

She then sees him place his hands gently onto her belly and start stroking it. She puts her slender fingers between his and they grasp each other's hands, just like on their honeymoon snorkel.

"Kimmy, Ron! Come on down here! There's something down here with your names on it!" Sheila's voice came through loud and clear to the couple. They then shrug and put on their bed robes before leaving the room.

Once they get downstairs, they see Sheila in her Uniform, her shield proudly showing, and with a gleeful smile on her face.

The couple rubs their eyes to get the sleep completely out to be sure they're not dreaming. They then find they're not. In the driveway is a black and gray Hummer H2 station wagon with their license plates on there.

Sheila explains, "As soon as I got up and got my Uniform on, I went outside and I saw this! Looks like you have a fairy-god-family or something like that. Here's a card for you." Both teens accept the card and read it.

_'Kim, Ron. Please accept this Hummer as your new vehicle. It's nearly new and hasn't even had the Police trim put onto it yet. It's my way of thanking you both for all you have done. All of your belongings have already been transferred. Including your "garage door opener". Warm regards, Commander Alex Murphy, Detroit Police Department.'_

Ron asks, "What about the Expedition?"

Sheila grins and replies, "Since it was attacked by the Consul, who happened to be part of the Sho-Da-Kah, it's considered to be Evidence of hostile actions. We're charging Juntao with a massive laundry list of crimes. Attempted murder, attempted Capital murder on a Police Officer, conspiracy to commit Capital murder, murder, accomplice to assaulting a woman during a pregnancy, accomplice to attempted kidnapping, conspiracy to attempted kidnapping, reckless driving, speeding, intent to commit land grabbing, conspiracy to commit blockbusting, harassment of private residents, causing a riot situation, namely the war we had yesterday, and a whole other group of counts I can't recall. The D.A.'s filing the charges so fast, Juntao'd be dead before the ink even dries."

She sighs as she adds, "A Judge for the city and one of James' co-executives at the company were found dead this morning. The co-executive had an amputation that I don't even want to think about. He was then shot in the head while the Judge's throat was slit and his thigh had a stab wound in it."

She then grins as she says, "We even have a witness to some of Juntao's actions. Mr. Smuntz, as he's agreed to turn Federal Witness as some of those charges are the Federal type. It's going to take an abacus to figure out how much time that Juntao guy's going to pull, believe you and me."

Her face turns soft as she adds, "I hope your baby makes it, Kimmy. I really do. The world needs more good people to step up and take a stand for what they believe in."

Kim sheds a tear as she replies, "I hope so too, Sheila. I hope so too." Sheila then wraps Kim in a hug, shedding tears as well. For a Mother, losing a child before it's even born is just too painful to even comprehend.

Sheila nods and releases Kim, saying, "You two may want to get some clothes on. Unless you wanna be booked for Indecent Exposure." Both teens bolt back into the house, with Sheila laughing out loud.

She then softly says, "Sorry guys, I just couldn't resist 'shop talk' before I go in for duty." At that, Sheila gets into her Interceptor, with Robocop in the passenger seat already.

He turns his head her way and asks, scoldingly, "Was that really needed, Sheila?"

"No, but it was fun though." At that, both Officers of the DPD laugh and head out for their shift. As they head for the Station, Sheila cruises close to the Police Cemetery. Robocop sees this and nods.

He then says, "Pull in here, please. There's someone I'd like to talk to."

"Sure thing, Commander." Sheila pulls into the Cemetery and follows Robocop's directions. When he tells her to pull to a stop, she does and looks at him with a question in her eyes.

"A pair of old friends of mine are buried here. I wish to speak to one of them." At Sheila's nod, the both of them get out of the Interceptor and Sheila follows the cyborg until they reach a headstone.

"Hello, Anne. It's been a while. I'm a Grandfather now. My daughter-in-law is a Police Officer now. Yes, that's right. Jim got married and they have a daughter. We even have new armor for the Officers. If only you were still with us, Anne. We miss you. Whereas I miss you the most. After all, you realized who I really was under this shell. Cadillac Heights is safe again, thanks to friends of ours, the residents and those of us on the force. Even a Lawyer got in on it and kicked ass."

He kneels down and adds, "I met your brother when you were buried. I still hear from him every now and then. I guess he's making up for lost time. Well, we must go. Somewhere, there's a crime happening." At that, Robocop rises back to his full height and walks back to the Interceptor.

Sheila looks at the headstone and nods.

"Take care, Anne Lewis. Don't worry about Alex. He's in good hands and with friends. Bye." At that, she returns to the Interceptor and grins when she sees Robocop in the driver's seat. Instantly, she realizes he intends to drive to work.

When she gets in, she straps down and asks, "Robo, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sheila. And call me Murphy."

Sheila smiles as the Interceptor burns rubber out of the Cemetery and back onto the streets of Detroit.


	16. Return to Middleton and Emergency Exam

Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Diplomatic Immunity p 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible, Street Hawk or Robocop. Wish I did though.

Return to Middleton and Emergency Exam

That day, in the afternoon, Kim and Ron load their belongings, triplets and themselves into the Hummer.

Starting the vehicle's engine, Ron grins and says, "7.5 on the Richter scale." Kim can only cover her mouth to keep her giggles from becoming a full blown laugh. Looking all around the area, he puts the massive vehicle into gear and pulls out of the driveway.

As he drives, Kim looks around at the interior of the station wagon configuration of the vehicle.

She then returns her attention to the front and Ron says, "It's certainly roomy. At least Norman'll be satisfied that we had gotten ourselves a bigger vehicle. I can only hope we still have a bun in the oven, KP."

"Me too, Ron. Me too." At that, the couple swap memories of their adventures together, electing only to stop for restroom breaks, fuel stops and driver changes.

After two hours on the road, Kim nods off, lulled to sleep by the sound of the Hummer's tires along the highway.

As Ron drives, he thinks about what Juntao had said about the Sho-Da-Kah, along with Motor Ed. He clenches his fist at the thought of Kim losing the fetus so early into her pregnancy.

All his thoughts have him approaching the boiling point. Suddenly, he hears one of the triplets stirring.

Checking the mirror, he sees it's Julie opening her eyes. She then asks, "You okay, Daddy?"

"I'm okay, Julie. It's just that I've got so many thoughts in my head. Given what I've heard from other people, what I've seen in the past and your Mommy."

"What about Mommy, Daddy?"

Ron sighs and replies, "Mommy's scared that something is wrong with her. When we get home, we'll find out if there is."

"Is it something bad, Daddy?"

"For your Mommy, it'd be a nightmare." He then thinks, 'Losing a child would be a nightmare for anyone.'

Curious, Julie looks around and asks, "Where's the other car at, Daddy?"

"A very bad and crazy man rammed into it with his car. It was badly hurt, so we have a new car now."

Julie finally asks the biggest question she had ever asked before. "Where were you during the wild ride, Daddy?"

Smiling, he replies, "Taking care of business, just like the old days, Julie. Just like the old days. Guess you could say I was helping Street Hawk."

"Do you know who Street Hawk is, Daddy? I'd like to meet him."

Amazed at their daughter's capability to form sentences at her age, Ron replies, without blowing his cover, "I'm sorry, Julie. Nobody knows who Street Hawk actually is or where he works out of. All we know is that he goes wherever there's trouble. Just like Mommy and Daddy did."

Julie, her eyes wide, asks, "You were heroes, Daddy?"

Ron nods and replies, "That we were, little one. That we were. That is until my knee was destroyed. I got a new one put in several months ago, so I can bend my leg like I'm supposed to. But, I can't do any more hero work if I even tried."

"What was your name when you and Mommy were heroes?"

Smiling, Ron proudly replies, "Team Possible. Of course, I was the unknown portion of the team most of the time. People constantly forgot my name, my pants would fly off with a grappling hook and I would be in danger quite a bit."

Giggling at the images, Julie asks, "How did you and Mommy get together?"

Laughing gently, Ron tells her the story of their lives. Starting from Pre-K, all the way up until the night of his injury, the one that 'ended' his career as a hero. Looking in the mirror again, he could swear that he could see a blue glow coming from her.

'That's the glow from the Mystical Monkey Power. If she has it, does it mean the boys do as well? It can actually be inherited by offspring? That would explain everything. Their rapid development, their communication skills and their curiosity level.'

Checking again, he sees the glow had died down and Julie had gone back to sleep. Sighing in relief, he continues driving the Hummer.

When they get into the area of Medway, Ohio, he checks the fuel and whistles at the economy of the vehicle. Evidently, the Police mechanics had modified the engine to be slightly more fuel efficient. He pulls into the nearest service station in Fairborn and refuels the vehicle.

As it receives the fuel, Ron checks his watch and his eyes bug out. He had been driving for five hours, straight.

'Gas guzzler no more, it seems. Now it sips the fuel, very much like tea drinkers.' Once it's finished fueling, Ron pays for the fuel and gets some snackage for the road, feeling hungry and sure that Kim would want to eat as well.

To his surprise, Kim's in the driver's seat, a wicked smile on her face. Grinning, he nods and gets into the passenger seat.

Once he's belted in, Kim starts the engine and nods in agreement with what Ron said back in Detroit. Without any further words, the family resumes it's drive back to Colorado.

Day soon becomes night and Ron is fast asleep. Kim looks at her sleeping husband and giggles, seeing him sprawled out again. She checks the fuel level and notices it's time to refuel.

She checks the location and finds that they're in St. Louis, Missouri. Impressed with the engine and it's fuel economy, she pulls in and goes to the self-serve diesel pumps.

As she refuels, Kim can only sigh in sadness over the loss of the Expedition. That vehicle had been James' wedding present to the both of them. Both from him and Robocop. And the Consul had the nerve to total it.

Right then and there, she's glad James blew the jerk's brains out with a round from his gun. According to Ron, Jessica had done the same thing in China inside the Prison, as did he in Wang's house.

Once finished refueling, Kim pays for the fuel, returns to the driver's seat and resumes the drive. Wanting to hear some news, she turns the radio on. What she hears surprises her.

"_Yesterday afternoon, members of the Splatter-Punks and the criminal organization Sho-Da-Kah were killed in an intense battle against citizens of Detroit's Cadillac Heights neighborhood, the Detroit Police Department and 'Team Hawk'. Also killed was the Consul for the People's Republic of China. He had been involved_ _in an attempt to abduct former teen heroine Kim Possible-Stoppable. The Cultural Attache, Ching Juntao, has agreed to turn witness for the Prosecution in exchange for Immunity from Prosecution and Witness Protection. However, some people were not pleased at this revelation." _

_'Letting scumbags like Juntao have Immunity from Prosecution should not be allowed! Not if they were behind the damn plot! In a way, it's sickening. I know my cousin wouldn't approve at all. I don't know how that is, I just do. Sousuke had a strong sense of right and wrong. Now, get out of my face!' _

"_That was a statement from Luke Sagara, one of the Defenders of Cadillac Heights. From what this Reporter has learned, the cousin was Sousuke Sagara, an eight-year old boy. He's presumed dead, alongside his parents. The family was killed while doing humanitarian work in Afghanistan. However, there have been reports of strange goings on in the world of late. Could it be a vengeful Sagara or something else altogether?The Chinese Government has even issued a statement, condemning Ching Juntao and the Consul for their actions. Wait, I just got an update. Ching Juntao has been found dead in a ditch upon release from Police custody. He was set to report to the U.S. Marshals later this week. Juntao died from two bullet wounds in the back of his head. Police have no suspects at this time. However, it's possible that the Sho-Da-Kah was responsible. With that, this is Jake Brognola. Thank you for listening to the News."_

Kim shudders as she turns off the radio. Looking in the mirror, she sees the triplets asleep still. She then looks over at Ron and sees him start to stir. Smiling softly as he opens his eyes, she winks at him and blushes. Returning the wink, Ron grins and blows her a kiss.

Kim then asks, "Do you think you can drive the rest of the way, Ron? I'm starting to feel run down again."

"Sure thing, KP." Kim pulls to the side of the road and stops. She then smiles as Ron exits the passenger door and the couple change places. Little do they realize that once they get settled back into their everyday lives, a new sitch will pop up.

Ron resumes driving and drives the rest of the way. When they reach Middleton, they are at ¼ of a tank of fuel. Ron pulls in and refuels the Hummer. As he does so, he reflects on the remainder if the trip.

Upon arrival in Kansas, he found the vehicle swamped with autograph hounds, clearly expecting a movie star to step out of the Hummer just to buy fuel.

He snickered as they had walked away in disappointment, only to swarm the vehicle again when Kim stirred and got out to stretch her legs.

His snickering then turned to guffaws as Kim turned down invitations for dates with the men in the group. When they asked why, she pointed her thumb at Ron and then the triplets, telling them that she has a family now.

Swearing right then, the men had to be arrested as they were causing a riot scene. Ron had offered to pay for the fuel, but the manager told him that the fuel was on the house.

Shrugging in acceptance, he and Kim got back into the Hummer and resumed driving. Inside the store, the manager put the amount into his drawer out of his own pocket, a massive smile on his face.

As the Hummer disappeared from his sight, he saw them wave good-bye and returned the wave.

Ron snaps back to the present and nods at the pump. He then goes inside and pays for the fuel. Once he's done, he drives the Hummer right to the Hospital so Kim can get checked out by Dr. Cotner.

By a stroke of luck, Dr. Cotner happens to be in. His jaw drops when he sees the Hummer and Kim stepping out of it with Ron's help.

He then hears the words he never expected to hear from Kim's mouth.

"I need to be checked, please. I'm worried I may have had a miscarriage."

"Of course, Kimberly and Ronald. Come, we'll talk as we go to the exam room." As they head there, Kim briefs him as to the incident with the Consul and the new vehicle.

When she gets done, Dr. Cotner asks, "Where did the impact happen?"

Kim replies, "Right rear area of the Expedition. I was driving, getting James, his daughter, the triplets and Mama Lipsky clear of the battle zone. When we were hit, I felt so scared. One of the Doctors in Detroit at the Station gave me a quick look-over and he said it didn't look like I lost the baby."

"Okay, Kim. Let's start the exam. Ron, she'll need you in here for emotional support. We're gonna use a Sonagram. It's like an Ultrasound, only instead of a picture, it uses sound as an indicator. Okay?"

They both nod and Dr. Cotner proceeds, with Ron holding Kim's hand. Putting warm gel on her belly, Dr. Cotner puts the sensor onto her stomach and heads it toward her womb.

Shortly, they bothstart crying. Crying with joy, for they are hearing the fast heartbeat of the fetus. Or rather, multiple fetuses.

Dr. Cotner softly chuckles and says, "Kim, you're going to be very pregnant. How many kids you'll have this time, I'm not sure. We just got this equipment in, so we at least know it works. This equipment is state-of-the-art, so we can detect multiple or singular heartbeats inside a womb even before you're at four months."

"But, the impact. I was so worried. As was Ron."

"Something like that to cause a miscarriage, you'd have to be sitting in the same general area as the point of impact. Since you were in the driver's seat, it kept you safe and reduced the shockwave throughout the vehicle's body. Having seen your previous vehicle, you had a very good chance of retaining the fetuses and keeping your current children safe. Ford makes very good vehicles."

Her eyes brimming with tears, Kim thanks Dr. Cotner profusely as does Ron. He then allows them to be alone so Ron can clean the gel from her belly, declining charging them for the emergency call.

The only payment he'd accept for this call was the birth of the children. He'd charge them then.

In New York, a young man and lady are having dinner together when he stiffens suddenly.

She notices this and asks, "You all right?"

"Affirmative. Just had a weird feeling. It's not a problem."

"What kind of feeling, sweetie?"

"Like I have family somewhere. But, all the family that I know of is dead, Kaname. Most perplexing, to be certain."

Kaname smiles and says, "Don't worry, Sousuke. If you like, we can check your family's names within the records of missionary groups. We can then find out if you have family or not."

She then leans closer to him and adds, "You've helped me through so much in my life. My Father included. This is my way of returning the favor, my charming and handsome protector and boyfriend."

At Sousuke's sweating and blush, she laughs and smothers him with kisses. She then looks into his steel-gray eyes with her chocolate-brown and softly whispers, "I'm ready. Are you?" Sousuke nods and the two lovebirds go into her room, spending the night with each other.

In China, deep within the Sho-Da-Kah's compound, a man and woman are watching the news when the man sees a familiar face, smiles and says, "Hello, Kashim."

He then sees the left cheek of the face and, exasperated from surprise, adds, "That's not Kashim. But, it looks so much like him."

The woman nods and says, "That's the same kind of face that removed the girl from the lab in Khanka, though. Do you suppose they're related somehow?" They then see the name of the face, causing the man to chuckle.

"Turn up the volume and let's see what Luke Sagara has to say." The woman nods and does so.

After a while, the man laughs richly and says, "Kashim has a cousin still alive and doesn't even know it. Just like the cousin doesn't know that Kashim is still alive. Those two have got to be 'reunited', Dr. Wouldn't you agree?"

The woman Doctor nods as she and the man begin plotting the 'reunion' for the cousins that they had just learned about. She is then surprised when the man makes another decision.

"Send a Savage to the States. Preferably Middleton, Colorado. We need more funding. Having Juntao killed was very expensive, but very well worth it. He only took that deal to keep out of Prison."

"Yes, he has proven himself to be more trouble than he was worth. And to think he tried to have a Detroit Police Officer killed. With the Consul in on it, no less. At least the Officer's husband had the foresight to be armed for self-defense."

"I know. At times, I wonder if I made the right choice in starting this organization. At first, we were supposed to be mercenaries for the highest bidder. But, back then, the first ones were thieves. They're still thieves to this day." The woman softly nods and pats the man's hand as they ponder their next move.

Author's Note: That's it for this story. Should you wish to know more about these new twists, please tune in to my story, 'Journey to Insanity and Romance'. I hope you enjoy it. Worry not, for 'Team Hawk' will return. Here's a sneak peek from the story, 'Kim Possible and Street Hawk: Full Metal Mayhem!'.

With War Bird and Sand Hawk covering them, Sousuke and Street Hawk ride double on the cycle, firing their weapons at Gauron's goons as they infiltrate his compound. Once inside the house, they hear his greeting.

"Hello, Kashim. I see you brought a new playmate. Street Hawk, I believe. It's wonderful to meet you, Mr. Hawk, really great."

"Where's my cousin, you shithead?"

"Now now, Kashim. All in good time. But, for now, tell me where and how your precious Kaname is and doing."

"Why should Sousuke tell you a thing, you jackass? Our main concern is shutting down your organization, the Sho-Da-Kah, and getting Luke away from your crazy ass."

Gauron's pleased chuckling disturbs both of them as he replies, "I figured Mithril and 'Team Hawk' would join forces sooner or later, Street Hawk. I just didn't figure on your language towards me. Remember Venom, Kashim?"

"How could I forget? I thought you finally died when I launched your ass off of the de Danaan. I even told Kaname once that you're harder to kill than a ninja cockroach. I guess the description about you is proving apt after all." Gauron laughs once again, this time truly amused.

"Kashim, that is the most flattering thing you ever said. I can safely say the same about you. Now, for your cousin, Luke. Did you know your Uncle was a 'Star Wars' buff? That was news to me, too. I like those movies as well, Kashim!" He laughs again, getting on both men's nerves.

Street Hawk, thoroughly annoyed with the laughter, finally yells, "His name's not Kashim anymore, you demented ding-dong! It's Sousuke Sagara, Sergeant of Mithril! Now, where is Luke, you damned loony?"

"I'll show you who's loony and damned, Street Hawk! Get them!"

Sousuke rolls his eyes as he brings up his SPP and asks, "Ready to kick some ass, Street Hawk?"

"That's affirmative." At that, both heroes laugh and charge into action, guns blazing and rockets launching.

Meanwhile, Kaname and Hard Hawk are shooting the Sho-Da-Kah's goons with the buggy's gatling guns when Kurz's voice comes over the line.

"Hey, Angel. Looks like Urzu 7's having the time of his life. Are you?"

"Affirmative, Urzu 6. Now quit jawing and start finding those snipers!"

"You're as bad as Urzu 2, Angel. Have you been taking lessons from her or something?"

"Urzu 6! This is no time for chatting! Angel's correct. Do your job and snipe those snipers! I'm canceling the ECS on my M9 right now."

Melissa's Arm Slave appears before them. The A.S. then brings out it's monomolecular cutter and starts cutting up the Savages. All before their pilots can get to them or power them up. Within five minutes, all Savages within the Sho-Da-Kah's compound had been destroyed.

"Roger that, Urzu 2. Great job on those Savages. I'll tell you something though. War Bird is one heck of a machine. No doubt it could benefit from having ECS as well. Maybe even a Bofors along with a Hellbore."

War Bird chuckles as she replies, "Thank you very much, Urzu 6. Now, shut up and snipe already! Or do I have to do it myself?"

At that, Kurz snipes a target, blowing his brains out through the back of his skull.

"Let's see you top that, War Bird."

"Watch this, Urzu 6. I'm gonna give them vertical with a sadistic twist."

"Bring it on!"

At that, War Bird lifts it's nose into the air and starts flying inverted, heading toward the goons on the roof. The steel blades start chopping off the goons' heads and dissecting them. When the helicopter is righted, War Bird opens fire on an attacking Hind. When it's done, the Hind goes down in flames.

Kurz cheers her on and says, "Now that was sweet, War Bird! How much practice did you do before mastering that technique?"

"Actually, none. I just thought it could do it and decided to go with the urge to do some mayhem."

"You're as bad as Urzu 7, War Bird. But at least you're a lot more fun. I like fun."

Back in Sand Hawk, Hard Hawk asks Kaname, "Is he always like this? Or just on days that he's shutting down an International Crime Syndicate?"

"Pretty much all the time. Of course, he does have his serious moments. Sousuke, however, is all business. Of course, he has a sense of humor. It's a work in progress right now, though. But he's getting there."

"That's good to hear."

"How about you, Hard? Any special guys in your life?"

Hard is about to reply when she sees another target in front of her. She's about to trigger the gatling guns when Kaname stops her.

Curious, Hard stops the buggy and looks at Kaname quizzically. She then sees a rare sight on Kaname's face. A face of revulsion and sadism at once.

"I take it you know her?"

"Oh yeah. We go all the way back to Khanka. That's the crazy-ass quack that tried to exploit me."

"I see. Need any help?"

"Negative. As my boyfriend would say, 'It's not a problem for me'. I'll deal with her and be right back. Sousuke taught me a thing or two about self-defense before we even got here. He taught me just last night."

She then winks and adds, "You may want to eat some popcorn or beef jerky if you got it. I'm sure you'll find this very entertaining."

Without a further word, Kaname gets out of the buggy, a sadistic smile on her face as she walks toward Dr. Svetlana Romanova. Romanova smiles when she sees Kaname walking toward her with a smile on her face. Her smile soon turns to a frown when she sees that the smile is not one of joy, but sheer sadism.

"Come on, you can't be serious, Miss Chidori. The 'Whispered' are considered to only be advanced brains, not superb warriors."

Kaname, still smiling, cracks her knuckles and replies, "Yeah, well. I'm no ordinary advanced brain. I happen to be the girlfriend and mating partner to a Specialist. Remember the boy that rescued me in Khanka? He's my guy and he taught me a thing or two. Care to see?"

At that, Kaname launches her attack on Romanova, ignoring her screams of pain as she breaks the major joints in her body. All the while, Hard Hawk is chewing on beef jerky, wishing she had some popcorn with her.

She is finding this to be truly entertaining. She then swallows in time to see Kaname slam Romanova headfirst down onto the ground, breaking her neck.

"That was for trying to gain my secrets in Khanka, you crazy-ass bitch. Never again will you do such a thing. To anyone, for that matter."

Kaname then walks back to Sand Hawk, gets back in and says, "Let's finish this, Hard. I vote we burn this dump down with Thermite charges."

Hard Hawk nods in agreement as the buggy starts forward, leaving the broken corpse of Dr. Svetlana Romanova in it's tracks.

Well, that's it for the sneak peek. I hope you enjoyed it, seriously. This rocks so hard. I mean, Arm Slaves, guns and power tools rock. Seriously, they do!


End file.
